His Butler, Instructing
by RenaeChan77
Summary: Life in high school is tough, especially if you're Ciel Phantomhive. Some wierd blonde kid is bothering you. Plus, a strange  but hot  teacher is watching you. Another 2 years here? SebasCiel FTW! UPDATED! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey readers! How's life going? Great? Good! I wanted to see what it would be like if Ciel went to school in present times, so here it is! I tried to make it as similar to the real thing as possible. R&R, Good reviews=More Chapters, you know the rest!

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel Phantomhive groggily reached through the covers, trying to turn off the alarm clock blaring loudly on his nightstand. After a few minutes of fumbling, he successfully disarmed it. Staring up at the ceiling, he dreaded the thought of having to get up for school. He closed his eyes & got carried away in his thoughts.

'_I had that dream again.'_ A pair of alluring red eyes, staring at him defiantly through the darkness. A deep, silky voice called his name, pulling him closer. The voice had also said something else this time, but Ciel couldn't remember what it was.

"Ciel? Are you awake?" A voice called softly through the door.

"Yes, Uncle Tanaka." he replied, finally getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He stood in front of the mirror, gazing at the small 15 year old boy staring back. His eyes were barely visible behind his bluish gray bangs. Pushing them up, he looked at his scarred eye. He had lost the use of his right eye long ago, in an accident he couldn't even remember. The only thing remaining was a strange scar on his iris, in the shape of a circle. There were times when Ciel thought he saw it shine light purple, and other times when he thought he could see a faint star.

'_I guess I have to get ready for this wretched school.' _he thought with a huff.

After a shower, Ciel hurried to get dressed. In his usual colors, he wore black skinny jeans, a blue t-shirt, his eye patch, and black & green low-tops. Looking for a belt, (Ciel hated having his pants hanging below his waist. He thought it looked disgusting & improper) his hand brushed something on his nightstand. He realized it was a picture of him and his parents, taken long ago. Ciel looked as if he was no older than 7 or 8, smiling happily with his mother & father. It had been a number of years since he had come home from school to find his mother & father dead in the living room. He'd barely had time to escape before the culprits burned down his house in an attempt to hide the evidence. He'd been living with his uncle, Tanaka, for a number of years, but the case was still unsolved, leaving the boy quite angry & bitter.

Ciel glanced at the time on his cell phone. "Oh no. I'm going to be late!" he thought as he hastily gathered his stuff from around the room. Grabbing a piece of toast off the kitchen table, he went out the door & took off down the driveway. 'My first day at a new school, & I'm already off to a bad start. Just perfect.' he thought. Ciel suddenly got a weird chill. 'I feel like someone's watching me. How clichéd.' he scoffed. 'Even so, I still feel uncomfortable.' he thought as he stopped walking. Looking around, he didn't see anyone else. The only thing that caught his eye was a crow perched on the branch of an adjacent tree. "It must be my imagination. There's no way a bird could be staring at me like that.' he reasoned. His breath caught in his chest as he noticed that the crow had deep red eyes. "It can't b-"

"BRRRRRRRRRRINGGG"

The alarm on his phone cut him off. Ciel quickly looked at the screen. "It's 8 o'clock! School's already started!" he exclaimed as he ran down the street. "I'm going to be so late!" he thought.

The slender man slammed a book on his desk, bringing his noisy homeroom to attention. "Now that I have your attention, I'd appreciate it if you could remain silent as I take attendance." he said coldly, contradicting the warm smile plastered on his porcelain face.

"Mr. Druitt?"

"Ah, the stoic raven calls out sweetly!"

"Mr. Lau?"

"The tiger sleeps on the futon….."

".…..?"

"I wonder what that means…."

"Miss Middleford?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Sutcliff?"

"Excuse me! I'll have you know that I am a woman!"

"Mr. Spears?"

"Present."

"Mr. Snake?"

"Oscar says he's here."

"Mr. Trancy?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Faustus?"

"Here."

"Mr. Knox?"

"Yup."

After a bunch of other names, the man came to the last name. "And Mr. Phantomhive?" he asked, looking up from his list.

The class remained silent, looking for this unknown person. "What kind of a name is that? He probably won't even show up, the loser." Alois whispered viciously. The surrounding students erupted in a fit of giggles & snickers. However,one glare from the raven-haired teacher silenced them all. "Welcome back to school. I will be your homeroom teacher for your sophmore year. My name is Mr. Mic-"

He was cut off as a blue haired boy stumbled through the classroom door. "Well, well, well. Mr. Phantomhive. How nice of you to join us." the teacher remarked with a crooked grin, gaining a round of sniggers from the class. Ciel turned defiantly to face his superior, but stopped in his tracks._ 'You've got to be joking._'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- YAY! Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed! I'll try to post chapter 3 soon! Enough out of me!

DISCLAIMER-All rights go to Yana Toboso. I don't own anything.

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. _'I must be dreaming again. He has the same eyes and voice. What's going on?' _Ciel's thoughts ran quickly, trying to come up with an explanation. Finding none, he tried talking, but his words failed him.

"Mr. Phantomhive. You may take your seat next to….." The man gave a slightly confused expression as he looked at a student sitting in the last row. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked.

The whole class turned to see who he was talking to. A young man in a rather large black hat & matching black robes looked up with a toothy grin. His gray sash went perfectly with the silvery gray hair blocking his eyes.

"He he he." the young man responded creepily. "You can call me Undertaker." he added with a wide smile.

"Well, Mr. Undertaker, it's against school policy to wear hats in the building, so would you kindly remove yours? Thank you. You may sit next to him, Mr. Phantomhive." the man added.

Ciel nodded and quickly sat down, avoiding the gaze of the class. _'Its the same exact person. It has to be. There's no mistaking that voice, or those eyes. But it's not like I can just ask him. He'll think I've gone crazy, or something. I just wish I could remember what he said last time. It was something different. What was it?' _

Ciel was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice that the entire class was staring at him again. The appearance of a shadow looming over him caught his attention.

"Since you were clearly paying attention, can you repeat what I just said, Mr. Phantomhive?" the raven-haired man asked, with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Ciel suddenly started to turn red. '_What's this guy's problem? This is the second time since I've got here he's messed with me.'_

"Umm…uh…" he stuttered nervously.

By now, the class was scared into silence by the glare on the man's face. No one dared to laugh or even crack a smile.

"Cat got your tongue Mr. Phantomhive? When the bell rings, I ask that you stay behind for a little chat. Now, as I was saying, my name is Mr. Michaelis. If you have picked Musical Arts for your elective, I will also be your Music teacher." he said.

Ciel gave a small groan. _'Of all the people in this class, why did he single me out? Most of the kids in here are texting, talking, or asleep & he's getting on my case?' _he thought as a frown started to form. _'To make matters worse, I signed up for the damn Music class. Now I've got to deal with this guy twice a day. Maybe I can drop the class. It's the only first day of school, so they can change my schedule, right?'_ he thought hopefully.

As if on cue, Grell raised his hand & asked "Can we change our schedules? I want to have Music class with you!" with a pout.

"Unfortunately, no you may not. All of the schedules & classes have been planned out to fit everyone's needs & will not be changed for unnecessary reasons." he said with a glad smile.

"But that means I won't be able to be with you, my darling! Won't you miss me, Mr. Michaelis?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Please refrain from making such inappropriate comments. It's improper & indecent." the teacher replied with a scowl.

"When does this stupid class end?" Alois muttered under his breath to Claude, who was sitting next to him.

Mr. Michaelis turned around, a snappy response ready, but was cut off by the sound of the bell. He managed to send a spine-chilling glare to Alois before everyone filed out of the room. Everyone except Ciel, of course.

He heard snatches of conversation as people left.

"Ooh, don't you think Mr. Michaelis is kinda hot?"

"Yeah. That guy is _sexy_! I think I may need some after school tutoring."

'_What are they talking about. He's not that good looking.' _he thought as he glanced at the teacher. He watched him as he wrote something on the board. _'I suppose he does have a handsome face & all.' _His eyes traveled down the rest of his body. _'And maybe- wait. What the heck am I doing? Was I just checking him out? He's a man!' _

Mr. Michaelis turned and looked at Ciel expectantly. "I don't have all day, Mr. Phantomhive." he called across the room.

'_Already I'm in trouble, and it's only the first day. Ugh, now he's probably going to give me a long & boring lecture. This sucks.' _Ciel thought.

He took his time gathering his stuff, walking slowly to the desk where Mr. Michaelis sat calmly.

-Line Break Thingy!-

Sebastian sat at his desk, watching as Ciel slowly approached him. _'I think this is going to be quite interesting.' _he thought as the edge of his mouth curled into a smirk. Ciel answered his smile with a frown, not enjoying the crimson eyes on him.

"You don't seem very happy, Mr. Phantomhive. Is something wrong? Or better yet, is there something you'd like to say?" he asked as he enjoyed playing with him.

"No." Ciel answered gruffly. '_I've got something to say, alright. But then the rating on this fanfiction would have to go up.' _he thought harshly as he avoided Mr. Michaelis's eyes.

"It's not good to lie, Mr. Phantomhive. You're not even looking me in the eyes, so I can tell what you're saying is untrue." Mr. Michaelis responded.

'_Who does he think he is? How can he tell me I'm lying?' _Ciel thought angrily.

"I'm telling the truth." he said through gritted teeth.

Mr. Michaelis suddenly got up very quickly. Before Ciel could even process what was happening, he was looking straight into Mr. Michaelis's eyes. He froze, with his teacher's face barely an inch away from his own. Mr. Michaelis suddenly moved forward, and Ciel was too surprised to move.

Did you like it? As much as I hate cliffhangers, I thought it would be funny to leave you guys with one! Sorry, I'm a meanie! See you next chapter! R&R!

-RenaeChan77


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey guys! Third chapter FTW! YAY! Sorry, I'm hopped up on Ramune! Yummy. R&& Please. Fourth chapter in the works.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Kuroshitsuji/its characters. Belongs to Yana Toboso

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel closed his eyes, bracing himself for the kiss that was about to happen. To his surprise, Mr. Michaelis's lips didn't reach his own, but instead stopped on the side of his face.

"Tch. So stubborn. It's almost cute." he whispered.

Ciel flinched as the man's lips brushed against his ear when he spoke.

"Why did you close your eyes? Are you nervous?" he whispered seductively. He took Ciel's face in his smooth hands. "Did you think I was going to kiss you?" he asked with a small laugh.

Ciel turned red and looked away. "N-No! I didn't. Umm…I have to go or I'm going to be late for class." he mumbled quietly.

Mr. Michaelis sighed and let him go. "I'll see you later, then." he said as Ciel walked back to the door. A wicked smirk grew on his face as he noticed something. _'Well isn't this something.' _he thought_._

"Mr. Phantomhive." he called.

Ciel turned to look at him. "Yes?" he called, regaining his composure.

"Before you go to class, you should take care of _that_." he answered.

"What are you-" Ciel broke off as he realized what Mr. Michaelis was talking about. He blushed furiously as he grabbed a book from a shelf to hide his "stiff" lower regions. He hurried out of the classroom, trying not to look the teacher in the eye. _'This can't be happening.' _he thought as he looked for the boys bathroom. _'What was all that about? There's something about that guy. Something weird. And where the hell is the friggin bathroom?' _he thought. 'Maybe I can ask this guy.' he thought as he noticed a blonde boy looking though his locker. "Do you know which way the bathroom is?" he asked.

The blonde boy turned to look at him. He was wearing a plain white shirt & pair of shorts and was a foot taller than Ciel. "Are you a freshman?" he asked as he shoved a straw hat into his locker.

Ciel tried to hold back a frown. He hated it when people thought he was younger than he really was. "No. I'm a sophomore." he said.

The other boy's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Oh. My bad." he said as he closed the locker. He must have closed it a little to hard because it fell off the hinges. "Oh man, that's the second door I've broken. Principal Toriya is going to be mad. Oh well, come on. I'll show you." he said as he started to walk down the hall. He smiled at Ciel.

"My name's Finny. I'm a sophomore, too."

"I'm Ciel. " he answered nervously as he tried to keep the book in place while walking. _'This is so embarrassing, & it's all that teacher's fault.'_ he thought angrily.

"There it is." Finny pointed out. "See you later, Ciel." he said as he left.

Ciel walked into the bathroom, checking to make sure he was alone. Seeing no one else, he leaned against the sink & stared at his reflection. _'I might as well stay here until I….calm down.' _he thought. He suddenly closed his eyes tight & groaned in slight pain. His scarred eye had been bothering him lately. He took off his eye patch & noticed that there was a glowing star again. '_I've never seen it look this intense. Like it's getting brighter or someth-' _

Ciel cut off mid-thought as he heard someone coming. He hurriedly ducked into a stall. _'If someone sees me like this, I'm dead.' _he thought. He held his breath as he heard voices and footsteps.

"-and I was like whatever. She's so annoying." a voice said arrogantly.

"Yes, Alois." another voice replied flatly.

Ciel peeked through a crack & realized that Claude & Alois had walked into the bathroom. _'Oh great. That annoying kid from homeroom.'_

"Claude, your so dull." Alois whined. "Don't you have any emotion?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Claude said dryly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." he said as he grabbed his jacket. "Do you like me?" Alois asked.

Claude stared at him blankly.

A scowl grew on Alois's face. "Whatever. I saw you looking at that new boy with the blue hair. If you like him, just say so." he said as he folded his arms. After more silence from Claude, he stormed out.

Claude simply sighed & followed him out of the bathroom.

Ciel waited a few seconds to be safe, then ventured out of the stall. _'I hope Alois was mistaken. That Claude guy is kinda creepy, & I already have one guy after me; I don't need another one.' _He checked his watch. _'I still have about 20 minutes left of Literature class. I guess it's better to show up late than to not show up at all.'_ he thought as he left the bathroom. After getting a little lost, he found his way to the classroom. He walked in to see a man sitting on the edge of his desk, reading to the class. They were watching him intently, clearly interested. The teacher looked up from the book & smiled.

"A little late to the party, huh?" he asked.

"Uh..I got lost." he muttered. _'Well, it's not really a lie.' _he thought.

"That's okay. It's only the first day, so I'll let it slide. " he said as he crossed the room. "I'm Mr. Wordsmith. You must be Ciel. A pleasure to meet you." he said warmly as he shook his hand. "You can sit next to Elizabeth, over there." he added.

Ciel nodded and took his seat. _'This guy doesn't seem so bad. He's pretty nice, in fact.' _he thought. The girl sitting next to him poked him with her eraser, catching his attention.

"Hi, I'm Lizzy." she whispered.

"I'm Ciel.' he answered.

"Your shirt is really cute on you." she added.

"Umm….thanks." he replied, a little surprised by the compliment.

"Okay, guys. Let's get back to Hamlet." Mr. Wordsmith said.

Ciel sat up a little straighter. He loved good books, & Hamlet was one of his favorite things to read. He settled into his seat as he listened.

The bell rang, and Ciel was disappointed that he couldn't hear more. Mr. Wordsmith was a very good reader, & easily captivated his audience. He pulled his schedule out of his pocket & looked to see what his next class was. He groaned as he knew that the class he had been dreading all day, started in a matter of minutes…MUSIC.

~Are there any characters you want me to add? Any comments & suggestions WELCOME! C'mon review. You know you want to! ;)

Thank You For Reading! Until we meet again!J

-RenaeChan77


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Hello! Sorry if I took too long. I had A LOT of ideas, so it's a little long. But trust me, IT'S WORTH IT! R&R please. Next Chappie coming!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Kuroshitsuji/ its characters.

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel trudged slowly down the hallway with a sour expression.

'_Now I've got to go to this friggin Music class. That bastard's going to find some way to embarrass me again. Especially after what happened earlier, he's going to be on my case.' _he thought angrily as he approached the classroom. He wasn't watching where he was going, & bumped into someone.

"My bad." he said apologetically. He picked up the person's glasses, which had fallen off. When he returned them, he realized the person was Claude.

"No, the fault is mine. I should have been more cautious." he said with a slight smile.

'_Just perfect. That creepy guy with no soul. I've never seen him smile before. This isn't good.' _Ciel thought as he nodded and tried to move.

"Your name is Ciel, right?" Claude asked him, blocking his path.

"Uh..yeah." he mumbled. "Excuse me, but can you-"

"What the heck is going on?" Alois asked as he approached the two. He eyed them suspiciously, with a scowl in Ciel's direction.

"I bumped into him, & picked up his glasses, that's all." Ciel said.

"Well why don't you watch where your going next time." Alois replied with a fake smile.

"No, it wasn't his fault, Alois." Claude added defensively.

"Why are you sticking up for him? Are you on his side now?" Alois accused.

'_What is this guy talking about? He has some issues, & he's starting to piss me off.' _Ciel thought, getting more annoyed.

"You should calm down, your making a fool of yourself." he said coldly as his anger rose.

Alois suddenly turned towards the blue haired boy, rage plain on his face. "You're the fool!" he said as he brought a fist up through the air.

Ciel barely had time to react before he felt Alois's knuckles connect with his jaw. _'What the hell? Was that supposed to be a punch?'_ he thought as he straightened & shot Alois a cocky glare.

"I barely even felt that. Did you even try?" he scoffed.

Alois grimaced and yelled, "Shut up!" as he lunged for Ciel.

This time, Ciel was ready. Alois moved toward him quickly, but he easily sidestepped him. As soon as Alois turned back around, Ciel swiftly drove his fist into the side of his face. As Alois fell on his back in pain, a group of excited onlookers gathered, eager for a show. Before Claude could even step in to help, Ciel was on top of Alois, holding him with one hand, & punching him in the face with the other. He stopped as he felt a pair of cool hand's pulling him.

"That's enough, Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis said sternly as he pulled them apart. "Mr. Faustus, take Mr. Trancy to the infirmary." he ordered. Claude looked like he didn't enjoy being told what to do, but listened anyway. "Mr. Phantomhive, come with me." he said as he walked back into his classroom.

Ciel followed him as he tried to calm his labored breathing.

'_Here we go…' _he thought as he followed the teacher.

Mr. Michaelis sat on the edge of his desk, watching as Ciel came closer. _'I was aware of his temper, but I wasn't expecting this.'_

"Are you alright? Do you need to see the nurse?" he asked.

"No, I'm okay." Ciel replied. _'For a second it almost sounded like he was concerned or something. Why would he care? I must have been imagining it.'_ he thought.

"What happened?" he asked after a bit of silence.

Ciel sighed and told the teacher the entire story from the beginning to end. When he was finished, Mr. Michaelis looked angry. _'Oh crap. I'm in trouble. He looks REALLY mad.' _

"Mr. Michaelis….um…is there a problem?' he asked nervously.

"I have a problem with anyone who tries to harm my Boccha…" his low growl quieted as he realized what he was saying.

'_What did he just say? Bocha? Huh?' _Ciel thought incredulously.

He was going to ask him to repeat himself when his cellphone rang in his pocket. _'Damn it. I forgot to put in on vibrate.' _he thought.

Mr. Michaelis's frown changed to a sly grin. "The possession of electronic devices during school hours is prohibited. I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate that, Mr. Phantomhive." he said wickedly.

Ciel sighed and gave the teacher his phone, but not before giving him a dark look. _'At least he doesn't look angry anymore. I thought he was going to kill someone.' _he thought.

"You can come & pick this up at the end of the day, Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis said as he put the phone in one of his desk drawers.

Ciel merely nodded_. 'I don't know if I want to come back here again….maybe I can get a new phone. This guy is suspicious.'_

Mr. Michaelis sighed as he stood. "Come, Mr. Phantomhive. We must take you to the principal's office. Fighting on school grounds is against school policy, so a punishment is in order." he said.

Ciel got up & followed the older man out of the room. _'I should have expected this. I bet I'm going to get suspended for a week, or something. They're going to call Uncle Tanaka. He's going to be surprised; I've never gotten on trouble like this.'_ he thought.

As they walked down the halls, kids stared at Ciel. Most of them were looks of admiration. Someone was even brave enough to give a small cheer. One icy glare from Mr. Michaelis quieted him.

'_I guess Alois isn't as well-liked as he thinks.'_ Ciel thought as they approached the principal's office.

"You can have a seat there." Mr. Michaelis said as entered the office.

Ciel sat down in one of the chairs by the door. When he heard a series of creepy giggles, he realized that he wasn't alone. He looked over to see the Undertaker sitting a few chairs away.

"He he he….what are you in for?" he snickered.

"Um….I got into a fight." Ciel mumbled.

"Ah….yes, I've heard about that. You're the talk of the town now."

'_Oh great. Just what I need. Well, I guess this is better than being known for something embarrassing.' _Ciel thought.

"Why are _you_ in trouble?" Ciel asked, a little scared of the answer.

Undertaker suddenly moved closer, so that he was sitting next to Ciel. He reached out & poked him in the cheek with a long nail.

"If you want to know that, you'll have to give me something _I _want." he said with a slick grin. "The only thing I like." he added.

Ciel flinched & batted his hand away. "Don't touch me so easily." he scolded. "And what do you mean 'give me something'?"

Undertaker merely laughed at his reaction. "I want-"

He was cut off as Mr. Michaelis emerged from the office, looking somewhat annoyed. "Tch. Humans." he said under his breath, quiet enough so that no one else could have heard him.

"Let's go, Mr. Phantomhive." he said as he walked away.

Ciel hurried to catch up with the older man. _'So…am I in trouble or what? He looked a little mad when he came out.'_ After a little bit of quiet walking, he dared to speak. "Am I getting suspended?"

A smile tugged at the edges of Mr. Michaelis's lips. "No, you're not." he answered as they came to the door of an empty classroom. He followed Ciel in & closed the door behind himself.

He sat on the edge of the desk in the front of the room, and Ciel stood front of him.

"Originally, you were going to be suspended for 2 weeks. However, I was able to convince Principal Toriya that Alois had started the fight, & that it was simply self defense on your part. As a result, instead of your suspension, you will be serving hour-long detentions, every day, after school, for the next week."

'_I guess 1 week detention is better then 2 weeks suspension.' _Ciel thought. _'Maybe I should thank him. He did help me out a little.'_

"Thank you." he muttered, not looking Mr. Michaelis in the eye.

The teacher suddenly smirked. Moving towards him, he took Ciel's face in his hand so that he was facing him. His red eyes shined.

"That didn't sound very sincere." he said.

Ciel tried not to show his discomfort at how close Mr. Michaelis was. _'I can feel his body heat. But he's going to make fun of me if I say anything. I have to keep calm.' _he thought as he stared back.

"Thank you very much." he said sarcastically.

"I think I may need a different form of repayment." the man said.

Ciel eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What are y-"

Before he could finish his question, Mr. Michaelis had grabbed him around the waist, pushed him onto the desk. "What the h-"

The raven-haired teacher pressed his lips against Ciel's, silencing his protests. His cool hands moved up his shirt, tracing over his bare skin.

Ciel shocked himself by moaning without meaning to.

'_What's wrong with me? I should be pushing him off, but…' _his thoughts trailed off as Mr. Michaelis's tongue entered his mouth.

He licked inside, enjoying Ciel's flustered expression. After a few more seconds, he broke off the kiss, letting them both breathe.

He returned to his sly smirk. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Ciel turned as red as the man's eyes and looked away. "N-No. Don't you have a class to teach?" he asked with a scowl.

"I got a substitute to sit in for me while I brought you to the principal, so I have you to myself for the rest of the period."

Before Ciel had a chance for a comeback, Mr. Michaelis kissed him again.

'_He's a teacher. And to make matters worse, he's a man. We could both get in serious trouble for this. And…and….' _Ciel froze. The teacher's hands had migrated downwards & were playing with Ciel's belt. He put his hands on top of the man's, trying to stop them. He shot Mr. Michaelis a glare, laced with a hint of fear.

Mr. Michaelis smiled at his expression & took the boy's hands in his own. "Are you afraid? I won't hurt you, Bocchan." he assured.

Ciel looked confused as the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. He hurriedly pushed the teacher away & left the room.

**You Like It? I live on reviews, so….click the button! Thank You For Reading! I Luv Yuuu~!**

~RenaeChan77


	5. Chapter 5

Hey~! Honored to see you again. I'll post the next chapter soon! R&R!

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel hurried down the hall, trying not to show his flustered expression. _'What was that? We almost…..almost …Was I going to let that happen? I was trying to stop him at first, but then I just…went along with it. Was it because I didn't want him to stop? LIKE HELL! He just caught me off guard, that's all. There's no way that's happening again.' _he thought as he came to the door of his Home Economy class.

He sat down on at a counter, and looked around. _'This class should be an easy A. I just have to cook stuff.'_ he thought as someone sat down on the stool next to him. It was the blonde-haired kid from the hallway.

"Hey Finny." Ciel said.

"Oh, hi Ciel." he said with a big smile.

He was going to say something else, but the teacher came in. His professional-looking chef apron almost covered his jeans and boots. He pulled his goggles to rest on the top of his scruffy, dark blonde hair. When he spoke, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth threatened to fall out.

"Hey. I'm Mr. Bard, & I'm your Home-Ec teacher." he said.

'_This guy is our teacher? He looks like he's fresh out of a war; in the army or something.' _Ciel thought as the man wrote his name on the board.

"Your partner for the year, will be the person sitting next to you." he said

Ciel jumped as he heard a fangirlish squeal from behind him. He turned to a red-haired….person hugging a stiff looking boy in a white button up. '_Those are both boys, right? I think their names are Grell and William. I'm not sure.'_

"Oh, Will! Aren't you so glad we get to be partners for the year?" Grell said.

"Simply ecstatic." he answered sarcastically as he straightened his glasses.

Ciel turned back to the teacher as he was handing out aprons. He was a little happy to get a blue one, as Finny got a white one.

"Today we will start something rather big, so we'll work in groups of 4 instead of 2. Finny & Ciel, you will be with…um…William and Grell." he said.

Ciel and Finny moved their stools over to their table, and heard the remainder of their conversation.

"Will, your apron looks so adorable on you! That green compliments your eyes so well." Grell said as he blew William a kiss.

William merely glared at him and ignored his comment, dodging the kiss.

"Ooh! My apron is red! My favorite! The same as Mr. Michaelis's eyes."

Ciel suddenly paid attention.

"Oh yeah, his eyes are red. I never really noticed that." Finny said.

"Yes, they shine like rubies in the beautiful sunlight~!" Grell added.

Ciel tried to picture the man's eyes, & winced in pain. '_Ouch. My eye is acting weird again. This is the second time today.' _he thought.

William scoffed. "That man is nothing special. He's weird." he said.

Ciel felt a prickle of annoyance.

"The way he carries on is improper." he added with a frown.

Ciel felt himself getting even angrier. He was about to say something, but stopped himself. _'Why am I getting worked up over this? It has nothing to do with me, so why should I care?' _he thought.

"He should be kept on a leash."

That was it. Ciel was about to lose it. He opened his mouth to speak, a series of foul words ready for the slick haired boy. But Grell cut him off.

"William T. Spears! That isn't very nice. A true gentleman would never speak that way in front of a lady. And talking about my dear Mr. Michaelis that way makes it even worse!" he exclaimed

At first, Ciel was a little glad that Grell had stepped in before he had. _'Why the hell was I going to defend him?'_ he thought. However, his attitude changed as he heard what Grell was saying_. 'My dear? What is he talking about? Mr. Michaelis...wait- why am I thinking about him!'_

Ciel tried to turn his attention back to Mr. Bard.

"Now that you're all grouped together, we can start. Today we're going to bake a simple batch of cookies. So go ahead & get the stuff from under the cabinets & get started." he said as he went over to his desk.

Ciel turned as his partners started to gather the materials. After a bit of working together they had the batter made. Ciel flinched as he heard a loud snap next to him. Finny had been stirring the batter a little too forcefully, and broke the large spoon. The large _metal_ spoon.

"Oh no! First the locker door, now this. I keep breaking things!" he claimed.

William readjusted his glasses with a disapproving look. "Calm down. There's no need to make a fuss. Grell, go get a new one." he ordered.

Grell rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to do it?" he said indignantly. "What do I get in return?" he asked as he folded his arms rebelliously.

William picked up the round part of the former spoon. "A promise that I won't slap you with this." he said with a hint of malice.

Grell scooted over a little. "To threaten a lady, how rude." he mumbled. But after a cold glare from the boy next to him, he went to do it anyway.

After Grell came back with a new spoon, the group proceeded to put the cake mix in the pan and into the oven. Just as they closed the oven door, they were startled by a lot of yelling. They turned to the front of the room.

Ciel's eyes widened. "What the…." he muttered.

Mr. Bard had pulled out a flamethrower and was trying to "bake" one of the group's cakes. He must have misjudged the temperature, seeing as the entire counter was ablaze. "Where's the fire extinguisher?" people were yelling.

Ciel suddenly started to hyperventilate. He felt like he was going to pass out. '_What's going on with me? I'm not having an asthma attack. This feels different. I have to get out of here.' _he thought frantically. There was something about the fire. Whatever it was, Ciel couldn't take it. He collapsed onto the floor of the classroom. Finny tried to wake him.

William pushed his glasses up on his face, and took off his jacket. "Grell, take off your jacket." he said.

"Ooh, Will. You want me to take off my clothes already? So forward..." he said.

"Just be quiet and give it to me." he ordered.

Grell pouted, but did as he was told. With his black jacket, and Grell's red jacket in hand, William bravely ran to the front of the class. He threw them on top of the flames, smothering them. Mr. Bard caught on, and helped him pat down the jacket, putting out the fire. After it was extinguished, Mr. Bard stepped back, covered in ashes and soot, with his hair coarse and tangled.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked "Does anyone need to go to the infirmary?"

Finny picked up Ciel in his arms. "Ciel passed out!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Bard's eyes widened. "Hurry up and take him to the nurse." he instructed.

_Ciel coughed violently. He felt like his lungs were on fire. He heard someone call his name as a cool hand rested on his chest. He felt the pain fade away as the cool hand lingered. The dark purple, almost black, nails contrasted against the porcelain skin. He looked up to its owner and was greeted by a pair of ruby red eyes. "Mr. Michaelis?" he asked._

_The tall man cocked his head to the side. "Why so formal, Young Master?"_

_Ciel suddenly felt dizzy again, like his head was spinning. He watched through squinted eyes as his surroundings changed. As his head cleared, he realized that he was in an office, but not an ordinary one. It looked more like an old fashioned study. He also noticed that he wasn't alone. He saw a boy that looked A LOT like him, only a few years younger, sitting on a desk, scribbling away on a stack of papers. 'Is that me? I don't remember this ever happening. And what am I wearing? I look like I went back in-'_

_A man in a black tailcoat pushed a tray into the room, distracting Ciel from his thoughts. "I've brought your afternoon tea, Young Master." the man said._

'_Why is Mr. Michaelis here? And why is he dressed like a butler?' Ciel thought. He tried calling the older man, but neither of the other people stirred. 'They can't hear me or see me. It's like I'm watching TV, or something. I must be dreaming.' he thought as his 'younger self' started to speak. _

"_Sebastian, I want something sweet." he said with a smirk._

"_But dinner is in a matter of hours." Sebastian answered._

"_I'm not that hungry." the boy countered._

"_Not hungry? Are you ill?" Sebastian asked as he removed a glove and laid a hand across the blue-haired boy's forehead._

_Ciel gasped as he saw Sebastian's bare hand. 'That sign…it looks like the thing on my eye.' he thought as he felt strange. Like he was being pulled._

"_That's enough….for now." a voice whispered into his ear._

Ciel's eyes fluttered open, straining to focus. He thought he was still unconscious because all he could see was white. Then he figured out that he was staring at the ceiling to the infirmary.

He heard someone talking. There was only one so he assumed that the person was on the phone. Once he started listening, he wished he hadn't.

"So I was with Amelia last night and she was telling me how her and **CENSORED **had finally **CENSORED! **I was surprised because it took me so long to get **CENSORED** to **CENSORED**. But when we did **CENSORED**, we **CENSORED**, **CENSORED**, and **CENSORED**. And did you hear about **CENCORED**? I heard she is **CENSORED** with **CENSORED**! I know right!"

Ciel got tired of listening, & made a small coughing noise. The voice was silent for a second. "I've got to go, my patient is up. Bye."

"Oh, Ciel you're awake!" the voice exclaimed excitedly.

Ciel turned to the voice & saw a woman coming into the room, carrying a clipboard and a smile.

"I looked at your records, & they say that you have asthma, correct?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, Ms…um..."

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Ms. Redd, the school nurse." she said. Her name couldn't have been more perfect. Her short red hair reached her chin, & the ruffles on her red blouse were distinct against her white lab coat.

"Don't worry. Your asthma flared up & you had a minor attack." she said.

Ciel nodded, but he had a different opinion. _'That didn't feel like an asthma attack. I've had one before & it felt completely different. What happened?' _he thought. "What period are we in?" he asked.

Ms. Redd looked at her scarlet banded watch. "It's 1:37, so 5th Period just started. You've been resting for a while, so if you have lunch, you can go."

Ciel nodded, climbed out of the bed, and grabbed his stuff.

"Bye, darling!" Ms. Redd added as he left the infirmary.

The blue-haired boy dropped off his books at his locker then followed the low hum of voices until he came to the cafeteria. Buying only a danish and a can of Grey Earl soda, he scanned the noisy lunchroom for a place to sit.

"Hey, Ciel! Over here!" Finny called.

Ciel quickly took a seat at the table, next to Finny and Elizabeth. He saw some faces he recognized, and others he didn't.

A boy with short black hair smiled when Ciel sat down.

"So, you've finally arrived. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he asked.

The girl sitting on his lap turned. "Who is this?" she muttered quietly.

"I have absolutely no idea." he replied cheerfully.

Ciel looked confused. "Then why did you act like you knew me?" he asked.

The boy just shrugged and smiled again. "Well, since you don't know me, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lau, & this is Ran Mao." he said as the girl on his lap nodded to Ciel as a greeting.

Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it, and remained quiet. He looked around and noticed Grell and William sitting farther down the table with a few other green-eyed boys. He stirred when Elizabeth started talking to him.

"Hey, Ciel." she called.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" he answered politely.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Lizzy. And I was going to say that your hair's all messy. You have a bed head." she giggled as she reached over and brushed his sapphire locks down. Lau smiled.

"You guys make a cute couple. Are you going out?" he asked.

Ciel looked confused again as Grell suddenly moved towards them.

"Did I hear correctly? You guys are going out? How adorable!" he added.

"W-what?' Ciel stuttered as everyone started talking at once.

Grell called over to a boy with blonde hair. "Vince, come here!" he said.

The blonde boy got up from his table, where he was surrounded by a group of girls, and sauntered over to them. He had a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, my dear cardinal?" he asked.

"Did you know that Ciel and Elizabeth are going out?" Grell asked excitedly.

'_What's going on? Since when? How did this happen?' _Ciel thought.

"Ah, my gentle robin has found love in the lark's beautiful song!" he said.

'_Who the hell is he calling a _gentle robin_?' _Ciel thought as he looked at him with a scowl. "And who are you?" he asked.

The blonde boy smiled and took Ciel's hand. "I am Vince Druitt III." he said as he kissed it.

Ciel snatched his hand back. _'I'm gonna kill this guy.' _he thought.

"Have you two exchanged numbers yet?" Grell asked, fanning the flames.

Ciel looked over at Elizabeth, who seemed to be going along with it.

'_Maybe she likes me, that why she's not saying anything.' _he thought.

Before Ciel could answer, Claude walked over to the table. "I heard you two are going out. But I don't know if that's true. You don't seem like a couple." he said as he crossed his arms arrogantly with a superior look.

Elizabeth looked uncomfortable & embarrassed. Ciel got annoyed with the boy standing in front of him. _'Who does he think he is?' _he thought.

Ciel took Elizabeth's hand and put his arm around her. "We _are_ going out, so leave us alone." he spat defiantly.

Claude stiffened, then walked away with a glare.

Before the lunch period was over, Ciel had exchanged numbers with Lizzy, (he had to write it on his hand because Mr. Michaelis still had his phone) and he suspected that the entire school knew that he was _in a relationship_.

'_I don't even know how it ended up like this. Maybe because Claude made me mad, and I wanted to shut him up. Now what am I going to do? It's not that I don't like her; she's pretty, I guess. I bet that stupid teacher's going to have a smart comment.'_ he thought.

After a few more classes, Ciel was happy that the school day was over. _'Finally! I get to go home._' he thought as he got his stuff from his locker. He was almost out of the door when he remembered something. _'I forgot! I have a friggin detention today. Damn it.'_ he thought as he walked back down the hall. He entered the main office and assumed a woman was the secretary.

"Excuse me. I was supposed to serve a detention today. Can you tell me which room it's in?" he asked politely.

"Name?" she asked, not looking up from the papers on her desk.

"Ciel Phantomhive." he replied.

"Room 309." she answered flatly.

Ciel sighed and left the office. Walking down the hall, he thought about the hour that was ahead. _'It's just a stupid detention. An hour of my time. I can probably just sleep the whole time. The teacher who's in charge won't care. And if he does, so what.'_ he thought. When he came to the door of the assigned room, he straightened and walked in with a scowl. However, once he surveyed the room, his confidence deflated, and the only thing he wanted to do was walk back out. _'Son of a-'_

I love to get reviews, so be a dear & leave me one! A special thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Without you, there would be no story! Next Chappie in Progress! LUV YUU!

~RenaeChan77


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there readers! Has life been treating you good? Sorry it took me so long. I had lots of things to put in. This chapter is twice as long as usual! R&R please!**

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel scowled at the raven-haired man smiling at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked accusingly.

Mr. Michaelis smiled at him again. "That's no way to speak to your superiors, Mr. Phantomhive. Try some respect." he replied.

Ciel scoffed and sat down at one of the desks toward the front. "May I ask what you are doing here, _sir_?" he muttered with extra sarcasm on the end.

"Well, if you _must_ know, the school offered to give me extra on my salary if I took on the detentions. I agreed wholeheartedly." he answered.

The color drained from the boy's face. _'Then, that means…'_

"So _you're_ going to be in charge of my detentions for the next week?" he asked in a disbelieving tone. _'I can't believe this. I bet he did it on purpose.'_

"Yes, I am. How delightful." Mr. Michaelis added with his signature smirk.

Ciel put his head down on the table, clearly _not _delighted. _'It's only a week. I'm sure I can handle this. Only four more days of being in here with him.' _he thought. He sat back up as he remembered that Mr. Wordsmith had lent him a copy of Hamlet. He was reaching for his book bag when Mr. Michaelis caught his eye. He watched in silence as sifted through a stack of sheet music. After finding one he deemed suitable, he pulled a black instrument case from under his desk. Ciel's eyes widened as the man extracted a violin from the case. _'I guess it's normal for him to play an instrument. He is the music teacher.' _he thought as the man readied his bow, and began to play.

As much as it annoyed him, Ciel couldn't doubt that the man had talent. Every note seemed to flow effortlessly. It was as if the man had poured all of his emotions into the song, making the most beautiful sounds the boy had ever heard. At one point, Mr. Michaelis looked up from the sheet music, & sent a smirk to Ciel, who was watching him intently. The blue-haired boy turned noticeably red, and looked away. He turned back as the man stopped playing. _'That bastard was probably just showing off.'_ he thought.

"Any words, Mr. Phantomhive?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

Ciel frowned. "You were a little flat. And it would sound better in A minor." he lied. _'Have a smart comment for _that_.' _he challenged in his head.

"Well, if you're so experienced, show me how it's done." he dared.

Ciel face fell for a second, not expecting that response. He regained his composure and smiled confidently. He was having second thoughts as he approached the teacher. _'I'm kind of glad that Uncle Tanaka made me take all of those violin lessons when I was younger. But I haven't had one in a while. I hope I can remember what to do.' _he thought as he took the violin. He looked at the sheet music to try to recreate the masterpiece Mr. Michaelis had made. He was about to start when the teacher stopped him.

"You're holding it wrong." he pointed out.

Ciel looked confused. _'What? I've been holding it like this for years.' _he thought with a suspicious glare in the man's direction.

"How am I supposed to hold it, then?" he asked irritably.

Mr. Michaelis smiled and took hold of Ciel's hands.

"Grab the bow like this." he instructed as he repositioned them.

Ciel's heartbeat quickened as the man touched him. The heat radiating from him felt hot enough to burn. He was so close that Ciel easily inhaled the teacher's scent. _'He smells good, but I can't explain it. It's like a fiery smell, but it's also icy. But it's pleasant. Like burning flowers? What am I saying? He's a man!'_ he thought as Mr. Michaelis let him go.

"Alright. Go ahead." he said, grinning.

Ciel was slightly pitchy, and had errors in a few places, but overall he was good. Mr. Michaelis even clapped when he finished.

"That was good. Have you had prior instruction?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"I had lessons when I was younger." Ciel answered.

"You really have talent. You should look into getting more lessons." he said.

Ciel tried not to smile at the man's compliment. "I don't really know anyone who could. My previous instructor recently retired." he replied.

"Well, I'm always here." Mr. Michaelis said as he put a hand out.

Ciel ignored his comment and outstretched hand.

"Would you like me to teach you the song?" the dark-haired man asked.

Ciel looked away and mumbled "Yes."

Mr. Michaelis grabbed Ciel's hand. "Your fingers are supposed to be press lightly." he directed. His fingers were cool against the boy's warm hands.

Ciel tried to concentrate on the man's words, but he kept looking up at his face. His bright red eyes seemed to be sparkling, and the sound of his voice was hypnotizing. There was also something else about him. Something Ciel couldn't figure out. He tried to shake the thoughts from his head, but ended up looking at him again a few minutes later.

Mr. Michaelis smiled and looked at Ciel. "It would probably easier to play the song if you look at the notes instead of me." he said softly.

Ciel looked extremely embarrassed and stared determinedly at the paper.

After about twenty minutes of playing, the teacher stopped him.

"I think that's enough for now. You've improved." he praised.

Ciel looked slightly disappointed. He wanted to keep playing.

"Will we be able to continue tomorrow?" he asked, a little upset with himself for wanting to spend more time with Mr. Michaelis.

"I'm not sure. I might have work to do tomorrow." he answered.

Ciel frowned and looked away. "Never mind, then." he mumbled.

Mr. Michaelis smiled at Ciel's reaction and pinched one of the boy's cheeks.

"Why don't you try smiling? What's wrong? Are you hurt because I of what I said?" he teased.

Ciel pushed his hand away. "No. I'm not." he said boldly.

Mr. Michaelis laughed and went to straighten up the room. The blue-haired boy watched, but looked away whenever the man turned towards him.

"I meant to ask this earlier, but what is that on your hand?" Mr. Michaelis inquired.

Ciel looked down, and remembered that he had Lizzy's number on it.

"Just a phone number." he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

"A _girlfriend's_ phone number?" the teacher asked with a grin.

"So? What if it is?" Ciel asked, a little insolently.

Mr. Michaelis shot him a look of fake hurt. "And here I was thinking that we had something special. You've really broken my heart." he said.

"Tch. As if you have a heart." Ciel countered, rolling his eyes.

Mr. Michaelis laughed and glanced at his watch. "We have a bit of time left. Would you like to play a game of chess?" he asked.

Ciel smiled wickedly. He loved games, and chess was one of his favorites. He hadn't played anyone who had been able to beat him. Yet_. 'I'm going to knock that smirk right off of his face when I win.'_ he thought confidently.

Only fifteen minutes into the game, Mr. Michaelis had him cornered. The older man was about to win, and both of them knew it.

'_How is he playing so well? Every time I make a move, he's already seven steps ahead of me.' _Ciel's heart skipped a beat as he saw an opening_. 'I might be able to get out of this, and still win.'_ he hoped.

Moving one of his last pieces into play, Ciel looked across the table expectantly at Mr. Michaelis. His heart was beating wildly with anticipation. He was surprised that his opponent couldn't hear it.

The teacher made a final move, ending the game, and Ciel's hope for success in one fell swoop. His lips curled into a smirk.

"I guess that means I've won." he added.

"I guess so." Ciel replied, not showing his disbelief.

"What do I get as a prize?" he asked.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "A prize? What do you mean?" Realization suddenly washed over his face, and he hurriedly got up from his seat. He moved too quickly, and lost his balance. He braced himself for painful contact with the floor, but was surprised when it didn't come. He opened his eyes to find that Mr. Michaelis had caught him before he could hit the floor.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked.

"W-whatever." Ciel stuttered, rolling his eyes again.

Mr. Michaelis grabbed his face so that he was forced to look into his eyes.

"You really are cold. Why are you so mean to me?" he asked playfully.

Ciel remained silent as he stared at the raven-haired man.

The man gently laid a kiss on Ciel's lips, lingering slightly before pulling back.

Ciel blinked, staying quiet. _'I'm not letting him win this time.' _he thought. His breath hitched in his chest as Mr. Michaelis kissed him again, a little more forcefully this time. A low moan escaped his mouth. _'Damn it.' _he thought.

The older man grinned at his sounds of pleasure and broke off the kiss. He gave Ciel another smile before returning to his desk.

'_What the hell? That's all? That bastard.'_ he thought with a scowl. He glanced at the clock. _'Hour's up; time to go.' _he thought as he gathered his jacket and bag. He was almost to the door when he remembered something_. 'I've got to get my phone back.' _He turned on his heels and went to the teacher's desk.

"Back so soon, Mr. Phantomhive?" he asked.

Ciel held out his hand. "My phone please." he said stiffly.

Mr. Michaelis smiled. "Oh yes. I completely forgot." he said, even though both of them knew that he hadn't. He reached into one of his drawers & pulled out Ciel's phone and handing it to him. "Have a good day." he said.

Ciel glared at him before leaving the classroom.

-Line Break Thingy-

As he walked home, Ciel thought over the day's events. '_We shouldn't be doing this. We're both guys for one thing. But he doesn't seem to care at all. There's something about him. I can't explain it. I don't know what to do.'_

Before he knew it, the blue-haired boy had arrived home. Taking the stairs two at a time, he hurried to his room, and lay out on the bed. He felt so tired. All he wanted was to go to sleep. Maybe he would go downstairs for a snack later. Ciel's eyes got heavier, and he eventually drifted to sleep.

His eyes groggily opened as he felt something vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand and realized that it was 7:43. He had slept for a few hours. His pocket vibrated again, alerting him that someone was trying to contact him. He slowly pulled out his phone, and saw an unknown number. Ciel tried to remember whose number it was as he answered warily.

"Umm….hello?"

"Good evening." a deep voice answered.

"Who is this?" Ciel asked, finding the voice a little familiar.

"To think you'd forget me so soon." the voice replied.

Ciel slowly put together the pieces. _'Mr. Michaelis must have got my number while he had my phone. That bastard!'_ he thought he responded coolly.

"I'm pretty sure this is harassment."

He chuckled and replied. "It's not considered harassment if you like it."

"Who ever said that I liked it?" Ciel shot back indignantly.

Mr. Michaelis's voice flowed through the phone speaker. "Your moaning and sounds of delight were enough to assure me…."

Ciel flushed bright red at his words. "Whatever." he muttered, rolling his eyes.

There was a moment of silence before he replied. "You're blushing right now, aren't you?" he asked.

Ciel instinctively looked over his shoulder. _'How did he know that?'_

"What are you? A stalker?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I just know you well. And I will become whatever you want me to be….." Mr. Michaelis replied mysteriously.

"What do you mean? You know me?" Ciel asked, getting more confused.

The man merely laughed, making Ciel even more frustrated.

"You're annoying." he mumbled as a yawn escaped.

"Are you tired?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"Yes, but I don't sleep much." he admitted, a little surprised at himself for being honest. Being alone a lot, (Tanaka worked long hours) Ciel never really confided in anyone. He didn't get close to people, and people didn't get close to him.

"Well, would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" the man asked.

"What? You can if you want to, but I don't care." he mumbled. He tried to sound indifferent, but Mr. Michaelis easily saw through him. He knew that Ciel wasn't used to depending on other people, and often put up walls of nonchalance to hide how he was really feeling.

"You don't care? I'll just go, then." he teased.

Ciel started muttering angrily. "Then you shouldn't have offered if you weren't going to." he added.

Mr. Michaelis smirked into the phone. "Relax. I was only kidding. I'll never hurt you. Trust me." he said.

"Liar." Ciel muttered.

"I never lie." he promised. After a scoff of doubt from the boy, he started to sing. After a few seconds, Ciel interrupted him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's a song called 'Lacrimosa*'. Do you like it?" he inquired.

"It's okay, I guess." he replied offhandedly.

Mr. Michaelis smirked again, then continued his song.

Ciel laid back on his pillow as his eyelids got heavier. With the man's soothing vocals in his ear, he felt a little less lonely. As sleep started to take him, he struggled to hear what the man was saying. Drifting off, he heard him whisper something, but before he could think about it, he was asleep.

Mr. Michaelis smiled as he heard the gentle sounds of Ciel's slumber.

"Good night, Bocchan." he whispered into the phone.

~Line Break~

Ciel awoke the next morning feeling somewhat better. To his surprise, he hadn't had any nightmares. He'd actually slept quite peacefully. He turned over and saw his phone sitting on his pillow. Remembering what happened last night, Ciel grabbed his phone and looked at the "Recent Calls" list. At the top was his teacher's phone number. He saved the number as a new contact, entitled "Mr. Michaelis", and put his phone on his nightstand. He also took a quick look at the alarm clock _'I still have about ten minutes until my alarm goes off.' _he thought as he stared at the ceiling. His thoughts wandered aimlessly, then settled on the familiar raven-haired man. _'I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably getting ready for school already.' _he rolled his eyes in frustration after thinking of him again.

'_What's wrong with me? I never cared about anyone else before, so why am I getting so involved now?' _he asked himself. Minutes later, Ciel got up and turned off his alarm, seeing as he was already awake. Shuffling off to his bathroom, he tried to wake up fully. He stared at his midnight blue reflection in the mirror, scowling at himself. He heard Mr. Michaelis's words ring in his head. _'Why don't you try smiling?' _Ciel tried to bring the edges of his lips up into a genuine smile, but it just looked like a creepy Undertaker-style grin."Tch. Forget it." he mumbled under his breath. Following a half-hour of getting ready, Ciel was ready and on his way to school. As he was walking, he heard someone calling his name. He turned to see Finny jogging up to him.

"I didn't know you walked this way." he said.

"I was late yesterday, so you probably were ahead of me." Ciel answered.

The two of them chatted peacefully until they reached the school. They parted ways in the hallway as Ciel went to his locker. He heard another familiar voice walk past him.

"I know, darling. **CENSORED**, too. It's strange isn't it?"

He turned to see Ms. Redd walking down the hall with Grell, talking excitedly about something. She stopped by him and pinched his cheek.

"How's my favorite patient doing? As cute as always!" she remarked.

Ciel had no response for such a thing, so he just nodded.

She then remembered something else, and turned back to Grell, mentioning **CENSORED**, **CENSORED**, and **CENSORED**.

Using her distraction as a means for escape, Ciel slipped off to homeroom. A quick scan of the room revealed that Mr. Michaelis wasn't there, and he slipped into his seat beside an already giggling Undertaker.

"He he he. How is it goin' Ciel?" he asked.

Ciel looked at him strangely, then replied. "I'm good. You seem happy."

Undertaker chuckled to himself. "Yes, well I just got my favorite thing."

"_I think this guy is on drugs or something. He's ALWAYS smiling or laughing. I don't think there's any drug that can get you _that_ high, though.'_ he thought to himself as he nodded to Undertaker's statement, not daring to ask what his "favorite thing" was.

Mr. Michaelis entered the room, and the hum of conversation immediately silenced. "Good morning, ladies and gentleman." he said politely. A few people mumbled answers. After seeing that everyone was here, (except Alois, who had been suspended) he started to explain various school related topics. Ciel tuned out what he was saying, but couldn't help watching him. Every movement seemed fluid and his voice like a song. A few snatches of Lacrimosa played in his head. He had completely spaced out until the bell shook him out of it.

He snuck a final glance at Mr. Michaelis, and looked away when he realized that the man was looking at him, too. He hurried out of the classroom, avoiding his teacher's eyes. 'I forgot to bring my copy of Hamlet for Mr. Wordsmith's class.' He thought as he stopped at his locker. As he was fumbling though it, he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. He turned to see a group of kids coming down the hall, screaming something at people, and making a weird pose. The group was being led by none other than Vince Druitt, himself. Ciel tried to get away before they got any closer, but just as he was about to close his locker, he heard someone calling him.

"My gentle robin! How are you on this fine morning, Ciel?" Vince asked.

Ciel rolled his eyes before answering. "I'm good, but I really have to go, or-"

"So, are you going to the football game?" he asked, cutting him off.

Ciel's lips curled into a smirk. "Are you a cheerleader, or something?"

"If only I was able to sing sweets songs for my gentle robin. It would be like a dream!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"More like a nightmare." Ciel scoffed under his breath.

"You should come and show support for…." The group exchanged excited glances. In unison, they all made a strange pose, and yelled out:

"THE PHOENIX!"

Vince winked at Ciel before moving down the hall to terrorize more bystanders. The blue-haired boy scowled before slamming his locker shut and continuing to his class. He could feel the anxiety creeping up in his chest. The process of going to Music class had brought back a string of memories involving the teacher. _'I really don't know what to think or do. What was up with that whole thing last night? It was kind of my fault for letting it get that far. I should have just hung up the phone, but I didn't. And about what happened in the classroom yesterday. This morning he acted like nothing happened at all. It's confusing and frustrating!' _he thought as he neared the room. He took a deep breath before entering the room. To his surprise, Mr. Michaelis wasn't there. In fact, the class was nearly empty. He sat next to girl with burgundy hair, and large glasses.

"Do you know where everyone is?" he asked her.

"Mr. Michaelis doesn't come in until exactly six minutes after the bell rings, so everyone hangs out in the hall until a minute before he comes in. Just watch this." she said.

As if on cue, a rush of students entered the classroom and scrambled into their seats. Just as the last person sat down, Mr. Michaelis walked into the room. All whispers and murmurs died down instantaneously.

"Good morning, class." he said.

The class murmured different greetings, then fell silent.

"Raise your hand if you can read sheet music, or have any kind of musical skill. I want to know what should start with this year." he asked.

Ciel was the only one in the class who raised his hand.

"Mr. Phantomhive, it seems you are the only one." Mr. Michaelis stated.

"I guess I'll have to start at the very beginning." he sighed.

As Mr. Michaelis explained how the notes were placed on the lines and spaces, Ciel stared off into space. '_This is so boring. I already know all of this. If it continues on like this, it'll be the end of the year before they even get close to my level.' _he thought.

He was about to fall asleep when he felt something poke him in the arm. He looked down and saw that the girl next to him was trying to give him a note. He tried to look inconspicuous as he unfolded the piece of paper.

_Isn't this so boring? The stuff he's saying is so basic. You look like you're about to fall asleep right now. My name is Mey-Rin, by the way._

Ciel scribbled a response, then gave the paper back and looked away.

_Do you know how to play an instrument or something?_

A few seconds later, Mey-Rin passed the paper back.

_I used to play an instrument, but I kept dropping them and breaking them. In the end, I just took up singing lessons. But I kept losing my sheet music, so I gave it up. What about you? _

Ciel wrote back.

_I used to play violin when I was little._

Thirty minutes later the bell rang, ending their written conversation. Ciel had learned that she was rather clumsy, she used to go hunting with her dad, so she was really good with a gun, and that she liked Mr. Michaelis.

As they were getting ready to leave, she tripped over the leg of her chair. Before she could hit the floor, Mr. Michaelis had caught her.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he set her down.

Instead of speaking clearly, only a few words were comprehendible.

"Too…..close.."

Mr. Michaelis leaned in to hear her better. "What did you say?" he asked.

Mey-Rin suddenly squealed and covered her face as her nose started to bleed.

"Go to the nurse." Mr. Michaelis said as he walked back toward his desk.

Mey-Rin nodded and ran out of the room. Ciel stood there looking confused. _'What was all that about?'_ he thought.

"You better run along, Mr. Phantomhive. You'll be late for class." Mr. Michaelis said as he started to write on the board.

Ciel was going to say something back, but didn't when he saw the smug look on the teacher's face. _'I'm not even going to give him the satisfaction of an answer.'_ he thought as he ignored his order. He made sure to gather his things slowly, and grin wickedly at the teacher before leaving.

After a rather hectic Home-Ec class, Ciel was relieved to go to lunch. He slid into his usual seat between Lizzy and Finny. This time, Undertaker was sitting across from him instead of Lau. His long, silvery bangs shielded his eyes, and he was laughing hysterically as he munched on some cookies.

'What the hell is he laughing at? And are those dog treats? They're shaped like bones.' Ciel thought.

"Hey, Undertaker. What are you eating?" he dared to ask.

"Why? You want some?" he asked as he held out the little baggie.

"No thanks." Ciel said quickly as Lizzy caught his attention.

"Your pants look cute today. Do you want to hang out later?" she asked.

Ciel shook his head. "I can't today. Sorry." he apologized.

"Why not?" Lizzy half whined.

He opened his mouth to answered, but his phone vibrated in his pocket. This time, he had gotten a text, the sender being Mr. Michaelis.

_Enjoying your lunch period?_

Ciel glanced at the message, responded, then put the phone on the table.

_You're a stalker._

However, before he could start to speak again, it vibrated again. Another message from the raven-haired teacher.

_;)_

Ciel couldn't help but smile at his answer.

"Is this phone more important than I am?" Lizzy asked angrily as she snatched it from Ciel's hands. "I hope your happy with whoever you were talking to, because we are _over_." she said furiously. To add emphasis, she threw the phone down on the floor. To Ciel's horror, the screen cracked loudly, and the back cover was broken in half. He pulled his hand back, about to hit Lizzy. Instead, a cool hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Mr. Phantomhive. Cell phones are against school policy. May I have it, please?" he asked, the entire sentence full of malice.

Ciel sighed as he handed the teacher his phone, which was now in pieces. The entire lunch table quieted at the scene before them.

"Thank you." He said as he turned and walked away.

Ciel heard a "Hmph!" from Lizzy before she stormed out of the cafeteria. He sat still for a second, feeling angry, confused, and annoyed, all at once. To his greatest displeasure, the person he least wanted to see walked up to him.

"I saw the little performance. I'm guessing you two aren't together anymore." Claude said smugly.

Ciel shot up from his seat, a set of rude words ready for him. But instead of swearing like a sailor, he stayed completely calm. His eyes were ice cold as he brushed past Claude, ignoring his statement entirely. The dark-haired boy stood there by himself, looking like an idiot.

By the end of the day, everyone in the school knew about Ciel and Lizzy's "break-up". There were two stories floating around.

1. Ciel had cheated on Lizzy with an Italian llama herder.

2. Ciel was the head of a mob, comprised of assassins, and he dumped Lizzy so he could have to strings attached.

Of course, they were only rumors, and none of them were true, but he still got cold glares from all of Lizzy's friends. Ciel was starting to get annoyed when another girl stared at him while he got his things from his locker at the end of the day. When he entered Mr. Michaelis's room, he was a little happy to see him with sheet music and the violin.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Phantomhive."

Ciel nodded as a greeting, and sat his jacket and bag on a nearby chair. He watched closely as Mr. Michaelis tuned the instrument. When he finished, Ciel stopped him from putting it away.

"Do you remember that song you sung the other day? Do you know how to play it?" he asked.

"Lacrimosa? Yes, I do. Would you like me to teach you?" he inquired, smiling.

Ciel turned slightly red, but nodded. He watched in interest as the man started to play the song. Every note was flawless, and it sounded as beautiful as when he had sung it. Ciel could feel himself getting lost in the music. If only for a moment, he felt like he was somewhere else. The fantasy was broken when Mr. Michaelis stopped playing.

"You try it." he said as he handed Ciel the instrument.

He took a deep breath, then tried his best to play like the raven-haired teacher. After a few helpful tips, he had the first part of the song mastered. He stopped when he saw Mr. Michaelis watching him curiously.

"What?" he asked, a frown pulling at his lips.

The man paused for a second before answering.

"Well, usually when I see you throughout the day, you're frowning, or you look completely bored. But when you play the violin, you seem so calm. You're at ease. It's cute." he answered as he held Ciel's chin in his hands, and the boy reddened. "Or how you blush a little whenever I touch you. It makes me a little happy to know that I'm probably the only one who gets to see you like this." he said with a wink.

Ciel flushed even more, then turned away. "You're annoying." he mumbled.

"How so?" he asked interestedly.

"Because….you can say such embarrassing things so easily. They make me feel strange." he added.

"But all of those things are true. I would never lie to you." he promised.

Ciel wasn't sure if it was because of the tone in his voice, or the seriousness in his eyes, but for some reason, he believed him. _'But there's no way in hell I'm telling him that.'_ he thought.

Mr. Michaelis took advantage of the silence and pulled Ciel closer to him. He took the violin and placed it on the desk, then laid his head on his chest, so that his ear was directly over the boy's heart.

"That strange feeling…..Perhaps it's love." he whispered.

Ciel stuttered, looking for a way to respond.

"Well, if you _have_ fallen for me, I'm sorry. My heart belongs to someone else." he said with a smirk.

"To whom?" he asked incredulously with a hint of jealousy as he pushed the man away.

Mr. Michaelis laughed at his reaction. "Just a little brat with blue-hair. He frowns a lot; arrogant. He's so mean to me sometimes, I don't even know if he loves me back." he said with an evil smile.

Ciel rolled his eyes, but didn't object the raven-haired man kissed him. He surprised him and himself by kissing him back.

The teacher pulled away, then grinned at his embarrassed expression. He put the instrument away, and sat down at his desk. "Come here."

Ciel took his time walking towards the desk. "Yes?" he answered.

"Closer." he ordered.

Ciel's eyes narrowed suspiciously as moved to the other side of the desk. He stood in front of the man. _'He sounded like he meant what he said, but I'm not sure. What am I supposed to say? That I like him, too? And if I do, am I supposed to give him some big sappy love-confession like a lovesick schoolgirl? I'll do that when hell freezes over! But am I really that mean to him? Most of the time, it's just because he was messing with first.'_ he thought as he stared the older man down. Before he could protest, Mr. Michaelis picked him up and lightly on the desk, so that they were facing each other. He wrapped one arm around Ciel's waist, keeping him locked in place. He placed the other hand on the desk, leaning on it for support.

"I think I prefer to sit this way." he whispered.

"Easy for you to say." Ciel muttered. Mr. Michaelis was dangerously close to him. He was standing in between the blue-haired boy's open legs, so he was sure that he could wrap his legs around the man's waist if he wanted to.

Mr. Michaelis laughed again. "You remind me of a temperamental little kitten." he added.

"Let me guess. You have a neko complex." he said sarcastically.

"Actually, I do." he said as leaned forward and licked the shell of Ciel's ear.

The contact sent a shiver down the boy's spine. He tried to keep his voice calm, but even his tone was shaky.

"That's not something you should be bragging about." he said.

Mr. Michaelis shrugged as his hand traveled up Ciel's shirt.

His cerulean eyes widened as he felt smooth fingers tracing over his waist. He flinched involuntarily as he felt them play over his hips. A tiny moan escaped his lips. He covered his mouth obviously, shocked at himself.

The crimson-eyed man cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"Are you sensitive here?" he inquired.

Ciel chose not to answer, so he stared at the teacher instead.

This time, Mr. Michaelis touched him more deliberately, pressing his fingers a little harder. He smiled when Ciel arched his back, and moaned loudly in pleasure. He leaned in and kissed him softly, still running his fingers along his hips.

Ciel grabbed the man's shirt, pulling him closer. Desire was building up inside him; a desire for the raven-haired person in front of him. He wrapped his legs around his waist, binding him to the spot, binding them together.

After a few more seconds of bliss, Mr. Michaelis broke off the kiss, allowing them both to breathe.

Ciel look absolutely mortified at his actions. _'Why did I do _that_?'_ he thought.

When he turned back towards the teacher, he noticed that his porcelain face was completely calm.

"Since it's the end of the day, you can have this back." He said as he pulled Ciel's phone from his pocket.

To his surprise, the phone was repaired. The screen's crack had disappeared, and the front and back covers were in one piece.

"How did you….?"

"As your teacher, it's only fitting that I am able to do such things. Any teacher who couldn't isn't worth his chalk." Mr. Michaelis said.

"But, why?" Ciel asked, still confused.

"So that you would be able to call me. Whenever you need me, just call, and I will answer." he promised.

Ciel gave a small "Thank you.", before sliding off the desk and collecting his belongings.

Mr. Michaelis glanced out the window. "It's getting rather dark. I'll give you a ride home; I don't want you out alone." He added as he grabbed his keys and jacket.

"It's fine. I'm capable of getting home on my own." he argued.

The raven-haired man shook his head. "What's wrong? You don't want to spend time with me anymore?" he teased.

Ciel looked away. "Well, I didn't say that." he said under his breath.

The man smiled and pulled Ciel by the hand. "So cute." he whispered.

After locking the classroom, the pair ventured out to the parking lot. Ciel stopped in his tracks in shock at the sight of his teacher's car. A sleek, black convertible awaited them, with a smooth, charcoal gray interior. The lights on the dashboard glowed a shining red, matching its owner's eyes.

'_Something's up. There's no way he should be able to afford this on a teacher's salary.'_ he thought distrustfully.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"Is this yours?" Ciel asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yes. I do a little other work besides teaching." he responded as he got in.

Ciel considered asking what the job was as he got into the passenger side. _'Actually, I think it would be better if I didn't ask.'_ he thought as they pulled out of the parking lot. As they were driving, he noticed that the man kept looking at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." He replied mysteriously.

"Then, keep your eyes on the road; it's not safe. And turn right at the next intersection." He instructed. Throughout the car ride, Ciel thought about the man's words. _'This is his damn fault. Now that he told me all that stuff, I don't know what to say to him. I like him, I guess. But now what am I supposed to do? I can't just tell him that. But, if he can do it, then why can't I?'_ he thought as they pulled into his driveway.

"Mr. Michaelis?" he called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Umm….I….bye." he said quickly as he reached for the door.

"Wait. You forgot something." he stated.

"What? Did I leave my-?"

Mr. Michaelis cut off his sentence by kissing him softly. Ciel made a small groan, and he pulled away with a smirk.

"Don't do things like that here! What if someone saw you?" he scolded.

The teacher laughed and said "See you tomorrow, my love.", before driving off.

Ciel scoffed and went into the house. After grabbing a sweet snack from the kitchen and finishing his homework, he changed out of his school clothes and got ready to go to sleep. He sat down on his bed and stared at his phone, which was sitting on the nightstand. He was silently having an inward battle with himself. _'He told me he'd answer whenever I called, but I just saw him a few hours ago. Wouldn't it be weird if I called him? Besides, even if I did, what would I talk about? The weather?'_ he thought as he picked up the phone for the millionth time. He outlined the keypad with his fingers, then put the phone back down. '_This is stupid. Why don't I just do it? I don't have anything to be afraid of.'_ he thought determinedly as he picked it up again. This time he successfully dialed the number, and waited anxiously for him to pick up. On the third ring, he heard a familiar voice.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Michaelis? It's me Ciel." he said.

"Good evening, Mr. Phantomhive. And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh..um..I forgot to tell you something earlier." he said quickly

"Yes?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"Um...never mind. Good night." He said.

Mr. Michaelis paused before saying "Good night."

Ciel hung up the phone, a little angry at himself for losing courage at the last second. He put the phone back on the nightstand, & lay down, getting some much-needed rest.

_*Lacrimosa is the ending song of Kuroshitsuji. I'm not sure if it's the first season or the second, but I like it~!_

**SOOO~? Leave me a comment pleeze! After today, anyone who leaves a comment will get a cyber-cookie. Check your inbox the day after you post! Thank You For Reading! I Love YUU~!**

**-RenaeChan77**


	7. Chapter 7

**How are you? Wonderful! Here you go, my dears! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer the question at the end. THE NEXT CHAPTER DEPENDS ON IT! It involves lemony fresh situations. ;) R&R please!**

~His Butler, Instructing~

_Ciel stirred from his slumber as he heard the breakfast cart being wheeled to his bedside. _

"_Young Master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he poured a cup of tea. "For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and Pain De Campagne on the side. Which would you prefer?" he asked._

"…_scone." Ciel mumbled as he dragged himself from the bed. _

"_This aroma…Ceylon tea, hm?" he asked as the butler dressed him._

"_Yes, sir. From Royal Doulton." he added. He paused as he was tying Ciel's bow around his collar. His blood-red eyes stared into the boy's midnight blue eyes for a few seconds before Ciel looked away pointedly._

_After he finished dressing him, Sebastian made the bed then headed for the door. On his way out, Ciel grabbed the end of his sleeve, stopping him._

"_Sebastian?" he called quietly, barely above a whisper._

"_Bocchan?" he inquired, clearly puzzled._

_Ciel opened his mouth, but the right words failed him._

"_Nothing. Carry on." he commanded._

_Sebastian smirked. "Yes, My Lord." he said softly. _

Ciel shot up in bed, panting heavily. He scanned the room wildly, then realized that he was home, in his own room. He tried to calm his gasping lungs. _'Another one of those dreams. It seemed like I was actually there. Like I was the kid. He looks just like when I was that age. But I don't remember any of this ever happening. Plus, it didn't seem like it was current. He was serving me tea. In an actual teacup. Maybe I'm reading too many Victorian-style books.'_ he reasoned. _'And why was Mr. Michaelis in it? He was my butler! But I was calling him something else. Something with an "S". Damn it, I can't remember. Maybe it'll come to me later. Should I tell Mr. Michaelis about these dreams? If I do, he'll have a field day with teasing me. Why does he keep cropping up in my dreams? Even before I met him on the first day of school, I had that dream when I saw his eyes, and he was talking to me. I'm pretty sure that was him. He's the only one I know with red eyes. But how would I ask him about it? He told me to trust him.' _he thought as he glanced at the clock. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the time. '_I must have slept through my alarm! I'm going to be really late!' _he panicked. Ciel rushed to get ready for school, not even brushing out his messy sapphire hair when he got out of the shower. He flew down the stairs, almost tripping over himself as he left. _'He'll probably add onto my detentions if I'm late again.'_ he thought as he started to sprint down the street. As he approached the school, he couldn't see any lingering students. Everyone had already gone in. Not a good sign. Even the usually crowded hallways were silent and empty. Ciel didn't bother to stop at his locker. _'I don't even care if I don't have the right books. My ass is grass, anyway.' _he thought darkly as he neared Mr. Michaelis's room. He quickly opened the door and stepped inside.

The entire class turned to see who had entered the room. Mr. Michaelis turned away from the chalkboard, staring at Ciel blankly.

"Mr. Phantomhive. You are ten minutes tardy." he stated.

Ciel slid into his seat. "I overslept." he countered.

"That's no excuse. The next time you arrive late, you will be given an additional detention. Do I make myself clear?" he asked crisply.

"Yes, sir." Ciel answered, not looking him in the eye.

For the remainder of the homeroom period, Ciel sat silently, thinking to himself. _'What was all that about? He was like some kind of demon. There's no way I'm coming late tomorrow. He might kill me.'_ he thought. _'I don't think now is a good time to talk to him about the dreams. Maybe I'll ask him in detention.'_ he thought. Ciel squinted. His vision was clouding over. Before he could grasp what was happening, everything went dark as he passed out.

~Line Break~

Peering at the white paint above him, Ciel figured out that he was in the infirmary once again. His head was throbbing slightly as he looked around. He jumped when he saw a little bit of movement in the corner of the room.

"You gave me quite a shock, Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. Michaelis said, moving away from the wall he had been leaning on.

Ciel closed his eyes again. "What happened?" he asked.

"You blacked out during homeroom. You hit your head, also." he added. "Ms. Redd said that this was most likely a result of stress. Are you sleeping and eating regularly?" he asked with a concerned expression.

"Not really." he admitted, looking at the man sheepishly.

"That's not good." Mr. Michaelis said as he stood on the side of Ciel's bed. He grabbed the boy's chin. "You have to take care of yourself." he said firmly.

Ciel pushed the man's hand away, slightly blushing. "Speaking of sleep, I've been having-"

"Ah, Ciel! Your awake." Ms. Redd said happily as she entered the room. "Thank you for watching him for me, Mr. Michaelis. I'll take it from here."

Mr. Michaelis nodded courteously, then left the infirmary.

"What a nice teacher. You should thank him later." she said with a smile.

"Why?" he asked, a little confused.

"He's been sitting in here with you for almost three hours. I told him that he could go, but he insisted on staying with you until you woke up." she said.

Ciel was silent as he thought over this new piece of information. _'Three hours? That's a long time to just sit. Why would he wait so long?'_

"I don't think I want you walking around just yet, so I'll have someone bring your lunch here. And you have a few visitors." she added as she wrote on her bright red clipboard.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Ms. Redd pulled back the curtain, and a small mob of people scrambled into the room.

"Ciel, are you okay? Does your head still hurt!" Finny asked.

"Finny, calm down. You need some calcium!" Mey-Rin exclaimed as she pulled a large glass bottle of milk out of her bag and gave it to him.

"Hehehe….I heard about you condition. You're prone to accidents, so you should get fitted for a coffin. Come to me when your ready." the Undertaker muttered with a wide grin.

Ciel looked skeptical at the Undertaker's proposition.

"Yes, Ciel. You should. We know how _he_ can get when you keep him waiting." Lau said with a wink.

The blue-eyed boy looked bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

The whole room's attention was now focused on Lau.

"I don't quite know…." he shrugged.

The confused silence in the room was shattered as Vince Druitt entered.

"How heartbreaking! My sweet, innocent robin has fallen from the tree & broken its wing! Its sweet song still calls to me!" he said dramatically.

Ciel rolled his eyes and scoffed. "May I ask why _you _are here?" he asked coldly.

Vince snapped his fingers, and a girl brought in a tray of food.

Ms. Redd informed me that you would have to eat in here, so I was more than happy to provide nourishment for you. _Anything_ to nurse my gentle robin back to health." Vince shot Ciel an weird look when he said 'anything'.

Ciel looked at the tray of food, but just picked out all of the sweets. "I don't want the rest. You guys eat it, or it'll go to waste." he said calmly.

"That's _your_ lunch Ciel. You don't have to share it." Finny said.

"I'm not sharing it; I don't want it to go to waste. So just shut up and take it, already." he muttered with a small scowl.

After they all had taken something off of the tray, they stood around Ciel's bed, munching on their food.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Ciel asked.

"Hehehe." the Undertaker giggled as he ate his bone-shaped cookie. "We all ditched." he added.

"Yeah, Ciel. We wanted to come and see if you were okay." Finny said.

Ran-Mao, who had been relatively quiet, nodded and patted Ciel's head.

"You didn't have to do that. You could get in trouble." he said quietly.

"We don't care. You're more important than that." Mey-Rin concluded.

Following a rather interesting conversation about why the Undertaker wore his robes and why he was always laughing, Ms. Redd came in to tell them that visiting hours were over, and Ciel needed his rest.

The noisy mob left the infirmary, and Ciel was left alone. "What a nuisance." he muttered, but in all honesty, he was a little happy that they had kept him company. With nothing better to do, he decided to take a small nap.

~Line Break~

Ciel slowly awoke when he heard Ms. Redd's voice again. This time, she wasn't on the phone; she was talking to someone.

"_Another _girl came in here and told me she had just gotten an abortion."

"Really? Another one? How distasteful." the unknown voice said.

"I know right, Grell. Then she had the nerve to tell me it was my fault she got pregnant because the birth control I gave her didn't work." she said.

Grell gasped. "How rude!" he exclaimed.

"Then she had the audacity to ask me for a better kind." she added.

"What a foolish woman." Grell acidly.

"Foolish indeed. I told her I was giving her a better kind of pill, but they were really just mint candies." she said with a vicious laugh.

"How delightful. But I have an idea to make it even better: Whenever a girl comes in here for birth control, give her a bunch of mints. The easy idiot won't even know the difference!" Grell said maliciously.

"What a splendid idea!" Ms. Redd agreed excitedly.

"Yes, loose women like that are truly hideous." Grell said disgustedly.

"And then, when they're pregnant, they'll be so embarrassed." she stated.

"Of course! Their faces will be a beautiful red with burning shame!" he exclaimed.

Ciel sat in his bed, listening closely. _'This has to be illegal, or at least against school policy. I have to report her or something. Maybe I can tell Principal Toriya. But if I tell her, there's a chance they might find out it was me. These two sound a little crazy, so I don't want them after me. Or I can-'_

"Oh my, Grell. Look at the time. The school day's almost over. Come on, I'll write you a hall pass for your last period class." Ms. Redd said.

Ciel heard movement in the office attached to the infirmary, and pretended to be asleep. He heard Grell say goodbye, then heard the infirmary door open and close. He dared to open his eyes as he heard footsteps.

"Good afternoon, darling!" Ms. Redd called from the doorway.

Ciel tried his best to look somewhat tired, like he had just woken up.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes. Way better." he said quickly. _'I've got to get out of here.' _he thought_._

"Are you sure? You can stay a little while longer if you need to." she said.

"No. I'm fine." he assured, eager to leave.

"Then you're free to go. There are only a few minutes left of school, so you can just go to your locker when you're ready." she added before leaving.

Ciel gave a sigh of relief, then started to leave. Someone had been kind enough to bring his belongings down to the infirmary, so he grabbed his things, then headed out to his locker_. 'Mr. Michaelis probably brought my stuff for me after I passed out.' _he thought as he put away his books. The thought of his teacher's name reminded him that he still had a detention. The sound of the last bell clashed with the bang of Ciel slamming his locker closed. People mobbed past him as he made his way to the teacher's room. To his surprise, Mr. Michaelis already had on his jacket when he entered.

"What's going on?" Ciel asked.

"The weather's much too nice to sit inside all day. We're going out." Mr. Michaelis replied as he grabbed his keys.

"But I'm supposed to have detention." Ciel said.

"This _is_ your detention. Let's go." he said as he left the classroom.

Ciel followed the man out the door and down the school steps, into the parking lot.

"You can put your book bag in the trunk until later." Mr. Michaelis said as he unlocked the car.

As they started to leave, Ciel turned to face the teacher.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

Mr. Michaelis started the car. "Just for a little drive." he said with a wink.

The roof of the convertible silently retracted, allowing the cool air to blow fiercely through the car. They stopped at red light, and Ciel took the opportunity to look out of the window. _'I guess it is a nice day.'_ he thought. Light humming brought his attention back inside the car. He looked around at Mr. Michaelis who was humming to himself. The red light changed, drawing them forward again. The crisp air blew through his raven hair, making it disheveled when they stopped again. Ciel smiled a little.

'_It looks like he has a bed head.'_ he thought. He was tempted to reach out and brush it down. _'Even the car smells like him. That fiery smell. It's like-'_

"Is there something on my face, ? You keep staring." Mr. Michaelis said with a smirk.

Ciel immediately looked back out of the window. He hadn't even realized how long he had been looking at the man. "No. And we're not in school anymore, so stop calling me that. It's weird. Just call me Ciel." he added.

Mr. Michaelis ruffled the boys hair affectionately. "That's fine with me."

After a few more turns, Mr. Michaelis pulled into a parking lot.

"Where are we?" Ciel asked.

The raven haired man pointed to a big red Ferris wheel, contrasting to the pale blue sky.

"A carnival. How clichéd." he muttered.

"You'll like it. I never disappoint." Mr. Michaelis promised with a smile.

Ciel scorned the idea, but followed him anyways. The first stall they came to was a carnival game. The object was to pop as many balloons as you could with a set of darts. Ciel smiled. He had been playing darts for a number of years. He easily shot all seven balloons. He was rewarded with a stick of powder-blue cotton candy. He ate it and watched interestedly as Mr. Michaelis tried his hand at a different game. The clerk gave him a set of rings, and he had to throw them over a set of bottles. The game attendant's jaw dropped when every single one of the rings found its target with a small clink. He happily picked out his prize, and Ciel scowled when he saw it.

"Want to try it on?" he asked holding out the headband. Attached to it were a pair of black kitty ears.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Now way in hell." he spat.

"But it would be cute." he stated.

Ciel sighed, knowing the man would bother him until he did it. He snatched the ears from him and put them on his head with a frown. "Happy now?"

Instead of responding, the man pulled out his phone, and took a picture.

"What did you do?" the boy asked as he yanked off the ears.

Mr. Michaelis smiled. "I just got a new screensaver." he said as he showed Ciel the picture. His home screen now showed him with a cat ears, a stick of cotton candy, and a scowl.

"Delete that right now!" Ciel half-yelled, clearly embarrassed. He tried to snatch the phone out of his hands, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Nope." Mr. Michaelis said, holding it out of Ciel's reach.

Ciel jumped to get it, but lost his footing, and crashed into the teacher.

Mr. Michaelis caught him at the last second, stopping them both from landing on the ground.

"_Falling_ for me again?" he asked.

Ciel pulled away and handed the man his cat headband, trying to not to smile at the man's joke. "I want to go on the Ferris wheel." he mumbled.

"We better go get in line, then." he stated with a smile.

As they stood in line, Ciel looked up at the giant wheel towering over them. The sun was beginning to set, darkening the sky, and making the Ferris wheel seem a little more ominous. It sounded like a good idea when he'd suggested it, but now he wasn't so sure. He wouldn't admit it, but he was a little nervous. This was his first time on a Ferris wheel. '_It's just a big machine. What am I getting jumpy about?'_ he thought. The fear must have evident on his face, because the teacher gave him a reassuring smile. He felt a little better when they got to the front of the line. The both of them climbed into one of the cars. The metal floors creaked as Mr. Michaelis sat down on the bench attached to the wall, and Ciel stood by the window. He waited anxiously, then took a deep breath as the giant wheel started to turn. As they rose higher, he could see the bright lights of the carnival. He glanced at the colors on the horizon, a mass of golds and pinks.

Mr. Michaelis watched Ciel intently, paying close attention. _'He seems so different, yet he's exactly the same. It's quite the paradox.'_ he thought. _'I wonder if it's because-'_

Ciel suddenly moved away from the window, taking a seat next to Mr. Michaelis. He focused on a specific spot in the sky, trying to ignore the fact that their hands were extremely close. He dared to move his fingers a little, and one of them brushed the man's hand. He quickly pulled it back, slightly flustered. _'I'm acting ridiculous.' _he thought.

Mr. Michaelis tried not to smile at the boy's actions. He knew how hard it was for Ciel to convey his feelings, but he felt it all the same. The teacher took his hand, and pulled him closer. He put the kitty ears on his head.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Ciel tried to hold back a laugh. "Like some kind of pervert." he replied.

"Touché." he whispered as he crashed his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel parted his lips slightly, allowing him to slide his tongue inside. He lashed his tongue wildly, fighting to be in control. Mr. Michaelis let him win, breaking off the kiss. Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but was disrupted as the Ferris wheel screeched to a halt.

Mr. Michaelis felt Ciel's hand tighten around his hand nervously as an automated voice came over the loudspeaker.

_Attention passengers. The Ferris wheel is experiencing technical difficulties. Please remain seated until the problem is resolved. Thank you for your patience._

Ciel sighed_. 'It's just a small glitch. Those idiots should be able to get it under control, right?' _he thought. In response, the lights on the Ferris wheel went out._ 'Just perfect.' _he added sarcastically.Trying not to think about the fact that he was stuck in midair, Ciel busied himself by fiddling with Mr. Michaelis's tie.

Mr. Michaelis watched interestedly as Ciel twirled his tie around his fingers.

'_He has no idea how cute he looks right now. Like an innocent little kitten. It's actually turning me on.'_ he thought with a devilish smirk.

"You're thinking perverted thoughts right now, aren't you?" Ciel accused.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, feigning fake innocence.

"Well, there's that weird grin on your face, and your pants keep getting tighter." Ciel replied, gesturing towards his crotch.

Mr. Michaelis chuckled. "Well, I-"

Before he could give a smart remark, Ciel yanked him by his tie and pulled him into a lustful kiss.

Mr. Michaelis was completely surprised. Ciel was usually so calm and calculating. For him to do something so compulsive…..

The Ferris wheel whirred back to life, and Ciel pulled away.

"Enjoying yourself?" the man asked.

"I was just bored, okay?" he answered defensively. "Are _you_ enjoying yourself?" he asked snappily.

"I always do, whenever I'm with you." he said honestly.

Ciel blushed at his response, but didn't say anything else. The Ferris wheel stopped again, this time ending the ride, and they clambered off.

"I should get you home, Ciel. It's getting late." he stated.

"Wait. I want to buy an ice cream cone first." he said he pushed through the crowd towards the concession stand. "Do you want something, too?"

"No, I don't really care for sweets." Mr. Michaelis replied. He paid for Ciel's ice cream cone, and the two started to leave the carnival. He was shocked to see that Ciel had finished the ice cream before they even got to the parking lot.

"You have a little bit of ice cream on your mouth." he pointed out.

Ciel dabbed his face with a napkin, missing the ice cream completely.

Mr. Michaelis smirked and licked the chocolate off of his lips. "Mmm. Delicious." he said as he stared into Ciel's cerulean-blue eyes.

"I thought you didn't like sweets." Ciel stated.

"I wasn't talking about the ice cream." he whispered.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but he hunched over in a wave of pain, holding his face.

"Ciel! Ciel, what's wrong?" Mr. Michaelis asked worriedly.

"Ow! It's my eye!" he exclaimed as he tried to stand up straight.

Mr. Michaelis willed the boy to let him look at it. He pulled back the eye patch to see the scar on his eye shining brightly. His eyes widened.

The pain passed as quickly as it had come. Ciel tried to calm his labored breathing.

"We need to get you home." Mr. Michaelis said as he put his hand over Ciel's forehead.

The contact brought back a wave of memories. _'That dream! How could I forget? And I remember the whole thing, too!' _he thought.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel whispered.

The teacher froze. "Where did you hear that name?" he inquired.

"I knew it! You know something, don't you? You always talk like you know me, or something and ever since I've met you, my eye has been acting crazy. Plus, you keep calling me other names. What are you hiding from me? Tell me!" he commanded angrily.

For the first time, Mr. Michaelis looked uncomfortable. "Ciel..I.."

"For someone who never lies, you sure don't tell the truth!" he yelled.

"I can't, because-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he dismissed as he started to walk away.

"Wait, Ciel." he said as he grabbed his hand.

"Don't touch me!" he said as wrenched his arm away. "I don't want to see you again! Get out of my sight!" he screamed as he ran out of the carnival.

He didn't stop running until he came to a bus stop. He sat down on the bench to catch his breath, angry tears threatening to fall. He felt horrible. One of the only people he thought he could trust had turned out to be a liar. _'This is what I get for trusting him in the first place.' _he thought.

Luckily, Ciel had been paying attention during the car ride, and knew his way back. When the bus came, he paid his fare and sat in the back, brooding to himself. _'I can't believe this. Everything he's told me up until now has been a lie.' _he thought bitterly. _'Damn it. I left my stuff in his car. Whatever. I'll buy more. As long as I don't have to see him again.'_

To his displeasure, everything he saw on the ride home reminded him of the teacher. The red tail lights in traffic reminded him of the man's eyes. At a red light, a sleek, black cat raced across the street. He got annoyed and decided to stare at the floor until he came to his stop. The bus's brakes hissed as he stepped onto the sidewalk. The five minute walk to his house felt like five years. _'Why did I ever like that pervert, anyways?' _he thought as he unlocked the door and entered the house. He heard no other noise accept for his own, and concluded that Tanaka had taken a double shift at work.

He climbed the stairs wearily, eager to get some sleep. He opened the door to his room, and the sight in front of him flared his anger.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" he hissed.

~Line Break~

"I need to talk to you." the raven-haired teacher said calmly.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, so go away. This is considered breaking and entering." Ciel accused as he slammed the door shut behind himself.

"You don't have to talk. Just listen. I'll tell you anything you want to know." he promised.

"Why should I trust you?" he asked.

"Have I ever given you a reason to distrust me before?" Mr. Michaelis said.

Ciel rolled his eyes, knowing he was right. "Fine. But you better tell me the truth." he added.

Mr. Michaelis sat down on the edge of Ciel's bed, and beckoned him closer.

Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "No funny business." he warned as he flopped down on the bed next to him.

The raven-haired man sighed. "I suppose I should start at the beginning. I am not human; I'm a demon. Many, many years ago, I met you as a 12 year old boy. A demon needs to consume souls to survive, and the only way to do that is to form contracts with humans. The terms of our contract were that I would get your soul if I were to help you avenge the deaths of your parents, and bring back the honor to the Phantomhive name. I acted as your humble servant for the time being, only referring to you as 'Young Master', or 'Bocchan'. The imprint on your eye is a seal of our contract. A symbol that binds us together." he said. He held up his hand, and a black insignia identical to the one on Ciel's eye appeared. "When our contract was completed, I was going to take your soul, however, it was stolen at the last second by another demon: Claude, who was under the command of Alois. To make a long story short, both of them were killed, and you became a demon. As to your dreams and eye, I believe that this is a result of your soul living on. When you were reborn into this world, the memories of your past life were stored away, however, my presence began to tap into them again, bringing them back in the form of dreams. The pain in your eye is probably just a result of us being in contact with each other after so long. The pain will subside." he finished.

Ciel was silent for a moment, letting the information sink in. The whole story was unbelievable, yet it made so much sense, and explained a lot of things.

"I believe that Claude has been born as a human, also. He and Alois have no memories of the past." Mr. Michaelis added. "I wasn't sure I if I should have told you at first. I apologize for keeping it from you. I wasn't sure if you knew anything, and I didn't want to alarm you." he explained.

Ciel stared at the raven-haired teacher sitting across from him. A part of him knew that it was a bad idea, but an even greater part of him wanted to forgive the man. His crimson eyes were serious as he stared at him.

Ciel sighed. "Whatever. Just don't keep stuff from me anymore." he said as he crossed his arms.

"I promise." Mr. Michaelis said as he placed his hand over his heart.

Ciel felt a little guilty about all of the stuff he had said earlier. He let his emotions get the best of him._ 'I was really angry. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. I even called him a liar.'_ He glanced at the teacher, who was watching him closely. _'He keeps telling me I can trust him. Can I?' _he thought.

"Can you tell me something, Ciel?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"What is it?" he asked warily.

"I just told you that I'm a demon. You aren't afraid?" he asked.

Ciel shrugged. "Not really. Why should I be afraid?" he inquired.

Mr. Michaelis surged forward, pinning Ciel down on the bed.

"Because I'm dangerous." he said with a smirk.

**Alright! Here's the million dollar question! Do you want some LEMONS? Because I'm a little good at writing steamy scenes such as this… I'll probably do well, but I don't want to write it if you don't want it, so….review and tell me if you want some yummy citrusy goodness in the next chappie! (By the way, TwistedKiss, I AM NOT A LOLICON! YOU ARE, YOU CRAZY EDITOR!) Thank You For Reading! I Luv YUUUUU~! ****J**

**-RenaeChan77**


	8. Chapter 8

*Due to the purging of MA fics on this site, I am moving the lemon chapters of my fics to my deviantart account of the same name. ( renaechan77 dot deviantart dot com [fill in the dots and spaces]) I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I don't make the damn rules. D:

And don't worry, you don't need to have a DA account to view it~


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, there! Thank you for reading this far! There is still more to come, so keep the reviews coming, my dears. I hope your lives are well, and all of that. Enough of my senseless sentences, on with the chappie! R&R! :)**

~His Butler, Instructing~

"I'm dangerous." he said with a smirk. "And one hell of a demon."

Ciel rolled his eyes in disbelief, then thought of something that had been bothering him.

"Speaking of which, since you need to eat souls to survive, how have you been staying alive?" he asked.

"Just a few small deals here and there." the teacher said off-handedly. "Humans are as greedy and materialistic as always; it was easy to fill their contracts." he added.

"So you'll just form a covenant with whomever comes along? I didn't realize you were such an easy demon." he teased. His mention of the word 'easy' reminded him of the discussion he'd eavesdropped on that afternoon.

"Mr. Michaelis?" he called.

"I'm off the clock, so you can call me Sebastian." he said.

"Well, Sebastian, I overheard something today." he said as he sat up on the bed. Ciel retold Grell and Ms. Redd's plotting conversation.

Afterwards, Sebastian pondered the information.

"I just don't understand why they would do it." Ciel said disgustedly.

"You see, both of them have their own bitter motives. Grell is most likely jealous of all girls, seeing as he wished he was one. However, Ms. Redd's motive is a little more profound. A few years ago, Ms. Redd was married and pregnant. Her and her husband were in a terrible car accident. She was the only survivor, even losing her unborn child. I'm guessing that she's harboring resentment towards the girls who would casually throw away the life she wanted." Sebastian said.

"In any case, we can't let them do this." Ciel said determinedly.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." Sebastian reassured calmly. "The only thing you need to do is rest." he said as he moved off of the bed. "Get some sleep." he ordered.

"Wait, Sebastian." Ciel called.

The man hesitated. "Yes?" he answered

"Stay here with me." he ordered.

Sebastian knew that Ciel had too much pride to make such a request nicely, but obliged all the same. He sat back down on the bed beside him. The boy laid down on his pillow, and he laid next to him.

"Aren't you going to change your clothes?" the teacher asked.

"I'm too tired." he dismissed.

"Would you like me to do it? I used to bathe and dress you everyday." he reminded.

Ciel thought this over. He was tempted to agree, but rejected the idea.

"No thank you, pervert."

In response, Sebastian wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling the blue-eyed boy nearer to him, until they were chest-to-chest.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"It's chilly in here. I'm making an effort to keep warm." he said, grinning.

"Tch. How could you be cold? You're wearing all of those clothes." Ciel stated.

"Would you rather if I wasn't?" Sebastian retorted wittily.

Ciel blushed. "Just go to sleep." he said sheepishly as he buried his face in the man's chest.

Sebastian kissed the top of Ciel's head. "Good night." he whispered.

~Line Break~

Laying still so that he wouldn't wake his sleeping partner, Sebastian couldn't help but look at the blue-eyed boy next to him. The sliver of moonlight coming through the window illuminated his pale porcelain features, making his midnight blue hair stand out. Sebastian gently pushed back his bangs. His face was so calm, a drastic change from its usual frown.

'_He hasn't changed very much. A little more independent, but still the same proud Young Master. Actually, he's not even young anymore.'_ he thought.

After a few more minutes, Ciel started to fidget uncomfortably. His calm expression twisted into fear, and he started to sweat heavily.

Sebastian got worried. _'He must be having a nightmare.'_ he thought.

The man started to shake him, calling his name softly. After a few more tries, Ciel woke with a start. His sapphire eyes were wide.

"Are you alright, Ciel? You seemed to be having a nightmare." Sebastian said in a concerned voice.

The boy took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream." he muttered as he settled into his pillow. "Sebastian…that song. Lacrimosa.."

"Would you like me to sing it?" he asked.

Ciel nodded.

"What would I get in return?" he asked devilishly.

The boy glared at the teacher, staring daggers at him. He quickly crashed his lips against the man's, then pulled away. "Now, sing the damn song." he said.

Sebastian smirked and started to sing harmoniously, but quietly.

Ciel relaxed and moved a little closer to him. Before the second verse even arrived, he had drifted off to sleep.

~Line Break~

The morning rays of sunlight peeked through the window. Ciel's eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness coming through the curtains. He moved over slightly and realized that he was alone in the bed. _'That damn ex-butler.' _he thought cursedly. He sat up in bed, scanning the silent room. The alarm clock on his nightstand read 6:47. It was too early for him to get up, so he fell back onto his pillow. He turned to look at the side where the teacher had been laying. For the first time, he noticed that a single black feather was resting atop the man's pillow. He picked it up gingerly and carefully examined it. The feather was smooth and sleek. It had a faint fiery smell, similar to the man's scent. _'This feather….that means that day when I was going to school, that crow with red eyes, that was him!'_ he thought. He eyed the feather once more before gently sitting it on his nightstand. Ciel was wide awake by now, and didn't feel like going back to sleep, so he got out of bed and decided to wander around the house. He was surprised to find Tanaka sitting in the kitchen, reading the newspaper with a cup of tea. "Good morning, Uncle Tanaka." he said kindly.

The mustached man looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

Ciel smiled back. He was used to Tanaka not talking much. He was more of the silent type. He poured himself a cup of tea and sat down opposite his uncle.

"I know this kind of transition isn't easy for you, going to a new school. But if you need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask me." Tanaka said.

Ciel looked surprised, but nodded. "Yes, it's different than I thought. I've made a few friends, and the teachers are nice." he said. _'Well, most of them.' _he thought darkly.

"But if you ever feel like it's becoming too much, you can always-"

Tanaka's serious expression faded, leaving behind a placid smile, and his eyes glazed over.

"What were you saying?" Ciel asked.

The man's fluffy white mustache twitched as he answered. "Ho ho ho."

Ciel sighed, knowing that his uncle would say nothing more. "I've got to get ready for school. See you later, Uncle Tanaka." he said.

The man smiled and nodded, taking a sip of his tea as Ciel left the room.

~Line Break~

Throughout the morning, Ciel found himself becoming uneasy. He couldn't shake this bad feeling. It sent a shiver down his spine. He even kept looking over his shoulder, sure that he was being watched. His walk to school was ominously quiet. He quickened his pace, suspicious that he wasn't alone.

Relieved when he finally arrived at the school, Ciel navigated through the sea of students standing outside. He was almost to the door when a leg stuck out in his path, trying to trip him. The effort was in vain, because Ciel easily stepped over it. He stared coldly at the leg's owner.

"What are you doing here?" he said stonily.

"A witness to the fight convinced Principal Toriya to let me come back to school." Alois quipped.

"What witness?" Ciel asked incredulously.

Alois lip curled into a sneer. "Her." he answered, pointing to a girl approaching them.

Ciel turned in her direction. Her long white hair fell in her face as she walked, reaching her blue and purple blouse. She was silent as she moved to Alois's side.

"This is Hanna." he said, gesturing arrogantly in her direction.

Ciel nodded, trying his best to be polite. The smirk on Alois's face was really making him angry. "So where's your little lapdog?" he taunted.

The blonde boy's face fell for half of a second, then he returned to his sneer. "I've disowned him. He's no longer in my possession." he responded.

"You disowned him? Or he got sick of you?" Ciel challenged.

Alois gritted his teeth, knowing that his words were true. The bespectacled boy had completely ignored him for the past few days, not responding to his texts or emails. Hearing Ciel say it only made it sting more. He tried to sound indifferent as he answered.

"No. I just have no need for people like that." he said. He grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her away, but not before sticking his tongue out at Ciel.

'_Is he in kindergarten or something? What was all that about?' _Ciel thought as he entered the school. There were still a few minutes until the bell rand, so he decided to get a snack from the vending machines. As he approached one of them, he saw one of his least favorite people lingering next to it. He contemplated turning back around, but it was too late.

"Hello, Ciel." Claude drawled.

Ciel cursed himself and the boy in front of him. "Hi." he said formally. He didn't want to be rude, but he really didn't like Claude. He was very annoying, and was always poking his nose in other people's private matters. And the way he followed Alois all over the place was just creepy. "Shouldn't you shadowing that blonde kid right now?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Claude blinked. "No. We aren't friends anymore." he said quickly. "And I also heard that Lizzy broke up with you, so you're single, right?" he asked.

Ciel's eyes widened, not liking where the conversation was going_. 'You've got to be kidding me. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. Can someone help me?'_ he panicked, angry that the hallways were empty for once. _'The one time I need a distraction to change the subject.' _he thought.

"Um…actually, I-"

"Mr. Phantomhive." a voice called from down the hall.

Ciel turned to the speaker and sighed in relief.

Mr. Michaelis approached the two boys with a satisfied grin.

"Excuse me, Mr. Faustus. I'm going to have to _steal him away _for a second." he said smugly.

Claude scowled as Mr. Michaelis gave him an icy glare. "We were having a conversation. May I ask what you have to tell him that's so important?" he challenged.

"Student confidentiality. In other words, no business of _yours_." he retorted as he placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder and wheeled him away. He sent a final satisfied glare in Claude's direction, then pulled Ciel into his classroom.

~Line Break~

Ciel was relieved that Mr. Michaelis had stepped in, but he wasn't going to show it.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted to check in to see if you were okay. Has your eye been bothering you? Any pain?" he asked.

The boy touched his eyepatch instinctively. "No. Not really." he muttered. He froze as the man reached out and pulled it off.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"I'm trying to look at the seal. Open your eye a little wider." he instructed.

Ciel reluctantly obeyed, but avoided looking into the man's red eyes when he leaned in for a closer look.

"Well, it seems to be calming down a bit. It's not as bright as it was back then, but it's still fairly noticeable." the teacher remarked.

Ciel merely nodded.

Mr. Michaelis gingerly replaced the eyepatch, and tied it back up. He paused as he stopped to stare into his sapphire eyes.

Ciel stared back, determined not to falter under the man's gaze. He felt the urge to close the gap between them with a kiss, but knew there was a high risk of them getting caught. _'That wouldn't turn out well for either of us.'_

As if reading his thoughts, Mr. Michaelis leaned in and kissed him lightly.

The boy found himself kissing back, then reluctantly pushed him away.

"No. What if someone walks in?" he half-whispered.

"That would be troublesome." he admitted. "But I don't care." he added.

Ciel rolled his eyes and sighed as he heard noise coming from the hallway.

"Homeroom is about to start. You might as well take a seat, Mr. Phantomhive." he said as he walked toward his desk.

The boy hadn't even made it to his seat before students started to flood into the room.

The Undertaker stood out prominently in the crowd, his black robes and gray sash clashing with everyone's colorful attire.

" G 'Morning." he said cheerily as he plopped down next to Ciel. He nearly dropped the beaker he as holding, which was full of a purple fizzy liquid.

"What is that?" he asked.

"Hehehe." he snickered. "Just a little morning energy drink. I made it myself. Want to taste?"

Ciel declined, not liking the metallic smell. "No, thank you." he said.

Undertaker shrugged and took a sip, but hurried to hide it in the sleeve of his robe as Mr. Michaelis brought the class to attention.

"Due to a few accidents in Home Economics, changes have been made to a few people's schedules, in order accommodate a new teacher." he said as he passed out a few papers.

Ciel gave an inward groan as he read the slip of paper that was handed to him. _'Damn it. They switched my Literature class with Home-Ec. Now I have to go there next. At least I still have Music. But now the rest of my classes are all mixed up.' _he thought. He was still annoyed by this new development by the time the ball rang. He checked the paper for the room number to his new Home-Ec class. He grabbed his bag and left the classroom.

When he entered the Home Economics class, he was surprised to see that it was unusually quiet. The students that were normally running around or talking, were all huddled around one of the counters. Ciel navigated through the group and ended up at the front.

The group of students watched as a man quickly chopped a set of ingredients. His white hair was misleading, for he was actually quite young. The crowd made impressed "oohs" and "aahs", as he expertly sliced a set of lemons. He swiftly put an oven mitt over one his white-bandaged hands and pulled out a perfectly baked slice of meat. The smell was intoxicating as he gingerly set the meat on a pristine white plate and placed a few slices of lemon as well.

"Behold, chicken a la soma. Served extra crispy with a side of lemons!" he exclaimed.

The crowd of students applauded wildly, and the man gave a modest smile.

A purple-haired man walked through the door. "Alright. That was wonderful wasn't it? Another great dish from my Agni!" he said excitedly.

The white haired man bowed slightly as the other man came to his side.

"I am Mr. Soma, and this is my teacher's aide, Mr. Agni. We are your new Home-Economics teachers. Aren't you so happy to have us?"

**Sorry that it's short. I just wanted to have a little something for the people who didn't read the lemons, so they wouldn't have to wait long for an update! Anyways, BIG THINGS are coming up, so be prepared! ;) Oh, and a HUGE thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and will continue to review! R&R! Next chappie coming very soon. Love You~!**

**~RenaeChan77**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps! (yes, I know, I'm weird.) Hope your lives are lemony fresh! Enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoy reviews! (hint hint) R&R! J

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel stared incredulously at the purple-haired man. Mr. Agni seemed cool, but Mr. Soma was a little…weird.

"Everyone take your seats so that I may speak!" Mr. Soma said over the noise of the students clamoring over the white-haired teacher's aide.

The class stopped chattering for a second, then turned back to Mr. Agni and pelted him with questions.

"How did you learn to cook?"

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Where are you from?"

"What wrong with the teacher? He's creeping me out….."

"You're really hot…"

At the last comment, Mr. Soma stepped between the man and the students, and linked an arm around the white-haired man.

"Watch it, kid. Mr. Agni's _mine_!" he exclaimed.

Mr. Agni chuckled nervously. "Alright, let's all get into our seats, shall we?" he asked.

There was suddenly an intense scramble to find seats, especially the ones closest to Mr. Agni. Ciel sat down on a stool towards the back, and was happy when Mey-Rin sat down next to him.

"Did they change your schedule, too?" she asked.

Ciel nodded.

"What's up with Mr. Soma?" she added.

The boy shrugged, thinking the same thing.

Mr. Soma pouted and sat on the desk facing the class. "It's not fair. How come they listen to you, but not me?" he muttered to his aide as he crossed his arms.

Mr. Agni smiled at the teacher reassuringly. "Okay class, now we'll hear from Mr. Soma." he said.

The room's attention shifted to the purple-haired man. He sat up a little straighter and smiled. "Good morning. Today we're going to learn how to make one of my favorite dishes: curry!" he said excitedly.

A series of enthusiastic chatter broke out among the students. A hand shot up in the air.

"Yes?" Mr. Soma answered.

"What kind of curry do you like?" a student asked.

"Ooh, my favorite kind has very rich flavors that explode on your palate as you eat it, with fresh, robust seasonings and spices!" he answered gleefully.

There was more excited discussion and even a few cheers at his response.

Mr. Soma snuck a smile at Mr. Agni, glad for his help with the class.

"There are many different flavors of curry, so before we can make it, we have to know how we want it to taste. I'm going to pass out pads of paper, and I want you to write down any spices or flavors you want to go into the curry." Mr. Agni instructed.

Ciel scowled when he got his paper. He didn't really like spicy foods. He preferred sweet things, like cookies or other deserts. He sighed and wrote 'SUGAR' on his paper.

Mr. Soma walked around, glancing at everyone's ingredients. He stopped at Ciel. "Sugar? You can't make curry with sugar. It would mess up the flavors!" he said.

"Well, I don't like spicy food." he said.

"You don't? Then you've obviously never tasted my Agni's curry! It's fit for the gods!" he said dramatically.

Ciel scoffed. "Oh really?" he said sarcastically.

"Yes, it's true!" the teacher replied, not picking up on Ciel's scorn. He put an arm around Ciel's shoulder. "I could tell you so many curry stories! I bet I'd be your favorite teacher in the world!" he said quickly.

"Yes, my _favorite_." he replied cynically, happy when Mr. Agni came over.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just having a chat with my friend, Ciel." he answered with a wide smile.

Ciel looked at the young teacher skeptically_. 'What the hell? Since when are we friends? And how does he know my name?' _he thought. The boy realized that the man had merely glanced at his paper, which he had already written his name on.

"When your finished, we have to start the next step." he said politely.

"Okay, then let's go!" Mr. Soma said as he strutted to the front of the room. "Now that we have ideas, we can-"

His sentence was disrupted by the bell. "Aww man. I was just getting to the good part." he whined.

The class gave a collective sigh of disappointment.

"Don't worry. There's always tomorrow." Mr. Agni consoled.

"Do you still have music next period?" Ciel asked Mey-Rin.

She shook her head. "Nope. I have woodshop, now." she said.

Ciel was a little let down, then scared as he thought of clumsy Mey-Rin in a woodshop room. The thought of her in a place with power saws and drills sent a shudder down his spine.

"Well, be careful." he warned, a little worried.

Mey-Rin smiled as she left the room. "Thanks. I will!" she called over her shoulder.

Ciel sighed as he started towards Mr. Michaelis's room. He was almost there when he saw Alois walking in his direction. He was going to utter a snide remark, but stopped in his tracks when he saw the blonde-haired boy pull a big cup from behind his back. Ciel flinched as he felt a cold, sloppy liquid smash against his face. He his anger rose as he realized that the boy had thrown a grape Slushee on him. He turned to the blonde kid, who was laughing manically. The surrounding students erupted in a fit of giggles. Ciel was tempted to beat the crap out of Alois, but knew that would only get him into trouble. His lip curled into an evil smirk as an idea struck him.

"You think you're so cool, huh?" he challenged.

Alois stopped laughing, surprised that Ciel hadn't run off. "I know that I'm way better than you!" he answered acidly.

"Oh really? You're the one no one likes. You act like you're superior to everyone else, but you're no better than anyone in this hallway. Why don't you grow up, and stop acting like the little kid with no friends." he spat.

Alois was silent at the blue-haired boy's words, then made an effort to exit dramatically. He should have been watching where he was going, because as soon as he took a step, he slipped on the Slushee that was on the floor. The passing students laughed as he fell on his back, covering himself in grape flavored stickiness. He swore under his breath, got up hurriedly, and ran down the hall.

The crowd that had gathered because of their argument was quiet, then exploded in cheers of approval.

"Whoo!"

"Go Ciel!"

"Yeah, you told that little freak!"

"Phantomhive got swagg, bro!"

One of the kids handed Ciel a towel. He nodded thankfully as people patted him on the back and congratulated him for standing up to Alois. After drying the Slushee off his face, he hurried to get to Music on time.

The sapphire-eyed boy managed to make it into class just as the bell rang. Everyone had already taken their seats, and he rushed to slide into his, as Mr. Michaelis entered the room.

"Good morning, class." he said as he sat on the edge of his desk.

After a mumbled greeting from his student, the teacher looked over a piece of paper. "As you all know, schedules have been changed. Therefore, many people have been removed from this class, but others have been added. I do not wish to waste time with monotone introductions, so take the liberty to socialize on your on time. Now, today we will-"

"Good morning students. Please excuse this interruption, but this is an announcement from Principal Toriya." a male voice sang over the loudspeaker.

Mr. Michaelis rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed that his class was being halted.

Ciel heard a group of girls whispering in front of him.

"Ooh, wasn't that the assistant principal, Mr. Ash?"

"I think so."

"Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah!"

"He seems kind of girly to me. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one of those people who-"

"Good morning, my dear Phoenixes. It has come to my attention that a certain member of our staff has been making improper actions. This person has blatantly violated a number of school policies." Principal Toriya said.

Ciel's heart skipped a beat. He glanced at Mr. Michaelis fearfully. '_Oh no. Someone found out about us? How? This is bad. He'll probably lose his job. And I'll be in trouble, too.' _he panicked.

"This person's actions will not be fully explained, in order to protect the identity of innocent persons involved. However this person will be asked to leave the school." she continued.

Ciel held his breath. _'How did this happen? We never did anything in public…How did the school find out? Please don't say his name.' _he dreaded.

"It is for these reasons that Ms. Redd is no longer a member of our staff. A temporary nurse will be available in the infirmary until former notice. Any persons with knowledge pertaining to Ms. Redd's actions are implored to come forth. That is all. Have a nice day." Principal Toriya finished cheerfully.

Immediately following the announcement, an outbreak of excited whispering coursed through the room. The school was in need of a new topic of gossip, and this was a bombshell.

Mr. Michaelis rapped a ruler on his desk, snapping the rowdy class back to attention.

As the teacher reprimanded his students, Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that Ms. Redd had been caught, but he was also nervous. _'I thought they were talking about Mr. Michaelis. We can't keep doing this. What if they find out about us?'_ he thought.

"Alright, take out the sheet music I gave you the other day." the teacher said.

Ciel reached for his book bag, and noticed a piece of crumpled paper shoved into the front pocket. He pulled it out curiously, and smoothed it out on the desk. The words were mismatched, like they were cut from different sources. _'Is this some cheap horror movie? How over-used.'_ he scoffed.

_**You should watch your back. People tend to get hurt when they get to big for their britches. You've already been warned. Now you're going to pay.**_

Cielcrumpled the paper and threw it into a nearby trashcan. _'Too big for my britches? How old is this guy? Ninety? Whoever did it probably stuffed it into one of the pockets while I was in the hallway. It's so crowded and noisy, I wouldn't even have noticed.'_ he thought.

The bell sounded, bringing conversations back to life as people fled out of the room. Ciel hung around, trying to look inconspicuous as he went to the teacher's desk.

Mr. Michaelis gave a trademark smirk as the boy approached.

"Yes, Mr. Phantomhive?" he asked, taking his usual seat on the edge of his desk.

Ciel took a final look around, ensuring that they were alone. He heard the door slam closed as he started to speak.

"I just wanted to ask you something. You know, the whole thing with Ms. Redd. Did you..?" he asked.

"Yes, that was me. I told the principal exactly what you told me. I told you that I would take care of it." he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." he mumbled.

Mr. Michaelis cupped Ciel's chin in his hand. "You don't know everything. There are a lot of things that you're completely unaware of." he whispered.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"Well, you have no idea how much I love you." he replied.

Ciel blushed deeply as Mr. Michaelis pressed his lips against his own. Neither of them heard the door to the classroom open slowly.

The teacher pulled away, and Ciel looked at him defiantly.

"We can't keep doing this. We're going to get caught. Then I'll get into a lot of trouble, and you could get fired." he added.

"That's insignificant. The only thing that matters to me, the only thing that binds me to this world, is you." he declared.

Ciel eyes widened at his confession, and he turned a deeper shade of red.

"You're always saying such embarrassing things…." he muttered.

Mr. Michaelis chuckled lightly, then kissed him again.

After a few seconds, Ciel pushed him away. "I'm going to be late for my next class. And stop doing things like that in public. Someone will see." he scolded. He grabbed his stuff and headed for the door, unaware that a pair of eyes had been watching all along.

~Line Break~

The noisy buzz of laughter and conversation rang out in the cafeteria as Ciel sat down at the table.

"Hey Ciel!" Finny exclaimed.

Ciel nodded in his direction as a makeshift greeting.

"Aww man. My schedule got changed, so we're not partners in Home-Ec anymore." he said regretfully.

"I know. Mey-Rin and I are partners now. Speaking of which, where is she?" Ciel asked.

"Here I am." she squeaked as she walked closer.

"Oh. I meant to tell yo-"

Ciel jumped slightly as his cell phone vibrated in is pocket. The screen alerted him to the fact that he had received a text from an unknown number.

_What's done in the dark always comes to the light, Ciel. I guess Ms. Redd wasn't the only teacher making improper actions. Your little romance is over. Mr. Michaelis is going down._

The color drained from Ciel's face as he read the digital threat. He looked around the cafeteria wildly, searching for the culprit. To his dismay, almost everyone had their phones out, so he had no way of knowing who had sent the menacing message. He put the phone down and ate his lunch, trying to look unalarmed. _'Damn it. Someone really did find out. The only question is who and how. Maybe I could-'_

Ciel's phone vibrated for the second time, another text message received. This time it was from yet another number, which he still didn't recognize. _'How the hell does everyone get my number? Is it written on a bathroom stall somewhere!' _he thought, extremely frustrated.

_**You better not forget the warning from earlier, or there will be consequences. **_

'_What does this person want from me? I have enough to deal with. I don't need this crap.' _he thought angrily. He threw the rest of his uneaten lunch in the garbage, and left the cafeteria, infuriated. The blue-haired boy tried to take a deep breath, and calm down as he walked down the hall. As he rounded the corner, he heard hushed whispers from a group of girls. He stopped and moved back, so that he could peek around the corner, and hear what they were saying.

"Ooh~! That blouse is so cute on you!"

"I know right!"

"Thanks."

"Did I tell you guys what happened to me earlier?"

"Nope. Let's hear it."

"I was in homeroom, and different people came up to me and asked for Ciel's phone number."

"Ciel? Didn't he leave you for an Italian llama herder?"

"No! That was a rumor. And I still had his number."

"Did you give it to them?"

"Yup. It serves him right for-THAT SKIRT IS SOOOOO CUTE!"

Ciel recognized that high-pitched squeal_. 'It was Lizzy! She gave out my phone number to those weirdoes!' _he gasped as he soundlessly moved away from the group. He walked to the school library, in search of a quiet place to think. _'The only piece of information that I have is that the people who are harassing me, are in my homeroom. But I've already had homeroom today. I won't be able to do anything to tomorrow.' _An idea suddenly struck him. _'It's risky, but if I do it right, it just might work.' _he thought as he pulled out his phone. He looked around, making sure he was safe against nosy librarians, then he swiftly dialed a number and waited anxiously as it rang.

"Hehehe. Yeeeeeees?" a creepy voice crackled.

"Hey Undertaker. It's me, Ciel." he said quickly.

"Have you decided to take me up on my coffin offer?" he grinned.

"What? No. I need you to do something for me." he whispered.

"Of course. But my services aren't free, you know. Hehehe." he giggled.

"Yeah yeah. We can discuss a payment plan afterwards." he said.

"Alright. What do you need me to do?" he asked.

Ciel smiled evilly.

~Line Break~

Ciel glanced at the clock for the millionth time, waiting for the right time. In a matter of minutes, lunch would end, and the hallway would be flooded with people. As a result, the bathrooms would be busy, too. That was just what they needed. He stood at his post near the main office and the janitor's closet, which was now empty. He had already taken all of the mops, brooms, paper towels, and cleaning supplies. They were now being held hostage in the closet of the boy's locker room. (Which was rumored to be haunted by the ghosts of two small boys) Checking that the coast was clear, he sighed and yelled out "THE PHOENIX!". To anyone passing by, he might just seem to have school spirit, but he was really signaling to his partner. His voice echoed through the empty hall, and Undertaker sniggered as he started on his part of the plan. After he finished, he jumped when he saw someone walking towards the bathroom. If someone went in there now, the whole plan would be ruined.

"Hehehe. Umm…I wouldn't go in there if I were you." he warned.

"What? I just want to get some paper towels." the boy explained.

"Seriously, man. My friend just had a Super Grande Supreme burrito with extra beans that he found in his gym locker. It's like a dead skunk in there. He doesn't seem to be finishing up, either." he added.

The boy looked disgusted, then went off on his way.

"Phew. That was close." Undertaker muttered under his breath. He glanced at a clock on the wall as he started to walk down the hall.

"In five….four…three…two…."

The bell rang, bringing the silent hallway to life as students poured in from all directions.

~Line Break~

"Alright. It's show time." Ciel whispered to himself as the ball rang. He waited anxiously for the signs that his plan was being put into effect.

"Gahh!"

"What the hell?"

"Eww, gross!"

'_Here we go.' _he thought as he started to put the rest of his plan in motion. He was delighted to see that Undertaker had done his part. As he walked down the hall, he saw people reacting to the 'exploding toilets', which they had made using cherry bombs, and a mixture of Undertaker's special energy drink. Purple toilet water was gushing from the entrances to all of the bathrooms. The hallway was in chaos, with people yelling and scrambling for help. Ciel sniggered. He had already hid all of the janitor's utensils, so they wouldn't be able to clean it up yet. Ciel exhaled, nervous for the last leg of his plot. He walked up to a group of girls, who were all worrying about their shoes.

"Umm….I don't really know how to say this, but I just overheard that girl over there." he pointed to a familiar redheaded person standing a few feet away. "And she said you're a bitch. Just sayin." he finished as he shuffled aside.

The girl looked angry as she walked up to Grell.

"Hey, Grell. I heard what you just said about me! What the hell, man?"

"What? I never said anything about you! And excuse me, but I'm a woman!" he exclaimed.

"Oh so now you're calling me a liar? Like hell you're a woman, with that bad dye job!" the girl yelled.

Grell recoiled as if he'd been slapped. "I'll have you know that this is my natural hair color. Unlike you, bottle-blonde!" he retorted.

"Cat fight!" someone yelled, as a group of people gathered around the two.

"Oh hell no. Somebody hold my earrings; I'm about to beat her." the girl said.

Grell scoffed. "Well, usually I don't like to degrade myself by fighting, but in your case, I'll make an exception." he said as he rolled up his sleeves.

The girl lunged for Grell, but was stopped by someone in a crisp white shirt, who had intervened at the last second.

"Fighting is against school policy." Mr. Michaelis said flatly.

'_Oh crap. I better get out of here.' _Ciel thought, not expecting him to come so soon. He hurried dodged through the crowd, and went down a different hallway. He met Undertaker at their predetermined meeting place.

"I see you've done your part well. Hehehe." he giggled with a wide grin.

"Yes. Any minute now, they'll be-"

"Attention students. Please return to your homeroom classes until the problem is fixed. We are currently getting it under control, so please stay calm and behave appropriately. Grell Sutcliff and Christina Raines please come to main office immediately." Principal Toriya's voice sounded.

Ciel smirked, glad that his plan had worked. He made his way back to Mr. Michaelis's room, where the classroom was in turmoil. Everyone was talking excitedly about what had happened only minutes ago. If anyone had missed the fight, someone hurried to fill them in. William just sat at his desk, wearing a clearly annoyed expression. Mr. Michaelis walked through the door. The pained scowl on his face scared the students. There was a sudden rush to sit down, and their clamoring silenced.

"As you know, we are to stay here until the plumbing problem is resolved. I have some paperwork to attend to, so I ask that you remain silent as I finish." he said crisply as he took a seat behind hid desk.

Ciel looked around nervously. _'This is it. I have to do this right, or all of our efforts will have been in vain.'_ he thought as he pulled out his phone. He checked to make sure that Mr. Michaelis wasn't watching, then he dialed the number that had told him 'not to get too big for his britches'. There was a moment of silence, then Ciel smiled.

_My milkshake brings all the boys the yard_

_They're like _

_It's better than yours_

_Damn right_

_It's better than yours_

_I could teach you_

_But I'd have to charge_

Alois jumped as his phone rang in his pocket. He hurried to turn off the ringtone, but it was too late. The entire class erupted in laughter, and Mr. Michaelis didn't look pleased.

"Mr. Trancy. I'm going to have to confiscate that. Please bring it here." he commanded.

The blonde boy sighed and brought his phone teacher's desk. He glared at him as he sat back down.

'_It was Alois all along. I should have known. He'll be easy to deal with, but now I have a bigger problem at hand. Someone knows about Mr. Michaelis and I, and I have no idea who they are. I would try to do the same thing, but they used a private number, so I can't trace the call and just call them back in the middle of homeroom. This other person isn't as stupid as Alois.' _heconcluded.

Mr. Michaelis shuffled the pile of papers on his desk into a neat stack. _'I know it was Ciel that caused all of this mayhem. The only question is why. He's never been the type to do this kind of thing without a reason. I'll make sure to ask him later.'_ he thought as he rose from his seat.

The class looked at him expectantly.

"The school may think that this was just a simple plumbing error, but I'm sure that there is a guilty party in this situation. I am content to let the school remain ignorant, however I would like to know who is responsible. I assure you that any information I receive will not leave this room. If there is anyone who knows anything, please come forward." he encouraged.

Ciel and Undertaker exchanged glances as the class was still. No one raised their hand, and Mr. Michaelis sighed.

"Well, thank you for your cooperation." he finished. "There is only an hour left of the school day, but due to the aforementioned accident, you will be leaving in a few minutes so that they may repair the damages. All after school activities, tutoring, and detentions have been cancelled. I have also been informed that there will be no school tomorrow." he said.

"Whoo! Party time!" Ronald cheered.

Mr. Michaelis silenced him with an icy glare.

"When the bells rings, please try your best to avoid the mess in the hallway. I will see you again on Monday. Have a good day." he said crisply as he left the room. The bell rang as the door closed, and everyone bolted from their seat.

Ciel felt somewhat happy as he left the school. He didn't seem to be in trouble, he'd found out who was bothering him, and he had gotten a day off. His cheerfulness faded as he saw Alois standing in his path with a superior grin. He tried to ignore him, and go around the boy, but Alois blocked his way.

"You think you're so cool, just because you got my phone taken away?" he asked.

Ciel scoffed. "Whatever. I don't have time for this. I'm trying to go home." he said with an exasperated frown.

Alois smirked. "You're not going anywhere." he snapped his fingers, and Hanna moved from behind a nearby tree. A set of triplets jumped down soundlessly from their seats among the branches. They surrounded Ciel menacingly.

~Line Break~

"Is this supposed to be some kind of gang?" he quipped.

"Just shut up." Alois said, snapping his finger once more. The triplet standing closest to Ciel quickly punched him in the stomach.

Ciel doubled over, caught off guard. He tried to stand up again, and winced in pain. "Is that all you've got?" he challenged.

Alois scowled. "I told you that there would consequences." he said as he snapped his fingers again.

Another triplet pulled his fist back, ready to strike. Before he could deliver the blow, a pallid hand with long black fingernails grabbed his wrist.

"Five on one isn't very fair, you know. Do you mind if I even up the score? Hehehe." Undertaker said with a smile. Alois looked confused as he pushed one of the triplets into the others, sending them all crashing to the ground like bowling pins. They all scrambled to their feet, and Alois looked annoyed. Before he could speak, another voice rang out.

"Doing something like this without inviting _me_? How rude!" Grell said as approached the group.

"What do you want, you freak?" Alois spat.

"You rude little brat. What kind of thing is that to say to a lady? You're going to regret it!" he said as stepped next to the Undertaker.

Ciel scowled, but was a little relieved. _'We might actually pull this off.'_

"Sutcliff! Fighting is against school policy!" William warned as he reached the set of people.

"That blonde kid is getting on my nerves! I'm sure bullying is against a school policy, so I'm simply dealing with a bully." he reasoned.

William sighed. "I suppose. If that's the case, then I must also help against the bully." he said as he stood on Ciel's side. "Besides, five on three wouldn't be acceptable." he added.

"Enough of this talking! Hanna! Get them all!" Alois said crazily.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" a voice yelled.

The entire group turned to see Mey-Rin running towards them. "Leave them alone!" she screamed as she pulled two guns out of her boots.

Ciel spoke for everyone when he said "What the hell?"

Hanna, Alois, and the triplets backed away. "Who brings guns to a fist fight? I'm out of here." Alois said as he took off. The rest of his 'gang' ran after him.

Everyone turned to Mey-Rin. "Where did you get those?" Ciel asked.

Mey-Rin laughed. "A toy store. These are fake!" she exclaimed.

"So you always carry around fake guns?" William asked.

"Yup. They sure came in handy today." she remarked.

~Line Break~

Ciel climbed the steps to his room, tired from the day's events. Thanks to his friends, he had managed to avoid another fight with Alois. He entered his room and flopped down on his bed, surprised that Mr. Michaelis's scent still remained, mingling with his own. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

He woke up a few hours later, still a little disoriented. The alarm clock looked a little fuzzy as it read 8:24. Ciel groggily got out of bed, then showered and changed into a t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs. Tanaka was putting on his coat.

"Hey, Uncle Tanaka. Are you going to work?"

"Yes. I'm working a double shift, so I won't be home until late tomorrow evening. Try not to have any wild high school parties." he said with a wink.

Ciel smiled. "Of course not." he said.

"See you later, Ciel." he said as he walked towards the door.

"Bye." he said. He walked into the kitchen as he heard the front door close. He cut himself a slice of cake and sat down at the counter. The house was unnaturally quiet. The boy hurried to finish his snack, then went back to his room. Sitting down at his desk and staring at his phone, he willed it to ring. He was incredibly bored, and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed the company of the raven-haired man. His words resounded in his head.

'_Whenever you need me, just call.' _Ciel felt annoyed with himself for thinking about him, but he couldn't help it. A thought struck him.

"Sebastian…" he called into the empty room.

"You called?" a voice answered a few seconds later.

Ciel turned to see Mr. Michaelis leaning on his windowsill.

"I'm bored. Entertain me, Sebastian." he said loftily.

The teacher moved toward Ciel. "There _is _one thing we can do." he said with a smirk.

"Stop thinking perverted things." the blue-haired boy said, trying to stop the blush from creeping onto his cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled and kissed Ciel lightly.

Ciel tried to object, but he moaned instead.

Sebastian broke off the kiss and tousled Ciel's hair, then sat on the bed.

"May I ask what you were doing today?"

Ciel tried to look innocent as he got up from his seat and walked towards the bed.

"What did I do?" he asked as he sat next to the man.

"So the whole catastrophe today had nothing to do with you?" Sebastian asked.

"I wouldn't say it was a catastrophe, but I was a part of it. In fact, I planned it myself. I needed to find something out, and that way worked best. It was a success, end of story." Ciel said.

"You're still the same as always." he whispered.

"Since you're interrogating me, you are in trouble as well." the boy said.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose. "And why is that?" he asked.

"Because….you left me last night." he whispered, not looking him in the eye.

The man was stunned into silence. The boy usually kept his feelings to himself. It was rare for him to be so honest. In one fluid movement, he pulled Ciel into his arms, then fell back onto the bed so that they were lying next to each other.

"I'm sorry. I won't leave you tonight. I'll stay by your side, Ciel." he whispered back.

"And why should I believe you?" he asked, looking into the teacher's crimson eyes.

Sebastian took the boy's hand and put it on his chest, directly over his heart. "Because every part of me belongs to you. From my heart to every hair on my head. All yours. I love you." he responded.

This time it was Ciel's turn to be silent. _'He's always saying stuff like that. I never know how to react.' _he thought.

"…me…..too…." he whispered inaudibly.

"What?" Sebastian asked, not hearing what he mumbled.

Ciel blushed. "Nothing." he said quickly as he buried his face in the man's chest.

"You've had a long day. You should get some rest." Sebastian advised.

"No. I don't want to." Ciel argued.

"I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. Just sleep, my love." he said as he wrapped one arm around Ciel's waist, and stroked his sapphire locks with the other.

Ciel sighed, but listened to the man anyways. The gentle rhythm of his heartbeat was a lullaby as he drifted off.

~Line Break~

Sebastian's eyes fluttered opened, sure that he had heard something. He had fallen asleep at around midnight. Although demons didn't need sleep, it was a luxury that he liked to have occasionally, and being able to sleep next to Ciel was an added bonus. He looked at the boy's pale face.

"S..Sebas…tian." he mumbled.

The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He'd never heard Ciel talk in his sleep before. He leaned closer so that he could hear better.

"…tai..n.." Ciel murmured.

The teacher smirked. This was just too much. The thought of Ciel saying his name in his sleep brought a grin to his face. He considered telling him about it in the morning, but decided to keep it to himself. _'My little secret.' _he thought as he moved closer to the boy and went back to sleep.

~Line Break~

Ciel squinted in the rays of sunshine coming through the window. His eyes got accustomed to the light, and he glanced at the clock. _'It's almost 9 o'clock. I kind of want to sleep in today.' _he thought as he turned back to his partner, who was _seemingly_ asleep. Sebastian's jet black hair was thrown haphazardly over his face, and Ciel couldn't help but smile. The man was usually so neat and orderly, so it was rare to see him like this. Curiosity got the better of him, and he reached over and touched a lock of his hair. It was incredibly soft. He gingerly pushed it out of his face and put it behind his ear.

Sebastian tried to keep his face calm as Ciel played with his hair, but he was fighting a losing battle. He had been awake for quite a while, but he knew that Ciel would stop if he knew it. A smile threatened to form when he felt Ciel's finger's tracing over his face as he pulled the man's hair back.

The blue-haired boy found himself being entertained by fiddling with the man's hair. He would never do this when the man was awake; that would be embarrassing. And the man would make fun of him. He froze when he saw the corners of the teacher's mouth twitch. _'He's waking up.' _Ciel thought as he closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

Sebastian opened his eyes. He hadn't been able to keep a straight face. He looked at Ciel, who was feigning sleep. _'How cute.' _he thought_._ He reached out and pushed back his blue bangs.

Ciel flinched and opened his eyes abruptly. "What are you doing?" he asked, fully aware that he had been doing the same thing.

"Nothing." Sebastian said airily.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I don't want to get up." he stated.

"Well, there are a number of things we could do right here." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Alright. Alright. I'll get up, you pervert." Ciel said.

The man planted a kiss on his lips before getting out of the bed.

Ciel watched as the teacher left the room, then got up and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, showered, and changed, then went downstairs. He heard noise coming from the kitchen, and entered to see the man buzzing around the room. "Good morning." he sang.

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Making breakfast, of course." the man answered as he whisked a bowl of eggs.

Ciel nodded and sat down at the counter, where he had a clear view of everything. _'Maybe it's because he used to be a butler and all, but he looks so at ease while he's cooking.' _he thought as he watched the teacher.

"Would you like to help me?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head. "I don't know how to cook." he said.

Sebastian smiled. "That's why I'm going to show you." he said.

The boy moved to Sebastian's side. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Just chop these into smaller pieces." he answered as he handed Ciel a knife and bowl of sliced peppers.

Ciel grabbed the knife and started to cut up one of the peppers. He had trouble controlling the utensil.

Sebastian put his hand over the boy's. "Hold it like this, so it's easier to cut. And slowly push the pepper forward as you chop, but keep your fingers clear." he instructed.

Ciel followed his advice, and was glad when the food looked decently cut. He poured them into the eggs, then poured the eggs into a pan.

"Would you like to fold the omelet?" Sebastian asked.

"No. I'll just watch." Ciel said as he sat back down.

The ex-butler finished cooking, then served Ciel a ham and cheese omelet with peppers, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Ciel asked.

"No. I don't need to consume human food to survive." he said.

"Well, you should at least taste it. You _did_ make it. Take a piece of this." Ciel said as he broke off part of his omelet.

Sebastian went through the kitchen drawer for another fork.

"Don't waste silverware. Just use mine." he scolded as he held out a piece of omelet.

Sebastian smirked and took a bite off of Ciel's fork.

Ciel's eyes narrowed at the man's expression as he ate a little of his omelet.

'_This is really good. But why is he looking at me like that?' _he thought.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just that when we shared the same fork, we had an indirect kiss." Sebastian answered.

"Pervert." Ciel responded.

The man shrugged. "I am whatever you want me to be." he said.

Ciel scoffed. "Since today is our day off, what are we going to do all day?" he asked.

"That's a very good question. I'm not quite sure." Sebastian admitted.

**Review please! Meow Meow Randomness! Whoo! ****J**** Anyways, Thank You For Reading! Next Chappie on the way! I love you all~!**

~RenaeChan77


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello fellow fanfictioners~! Having a good day? Good! Next chappie in progress! Hope you like! R&R! **

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel sighed. "We can't sit around all day. Let's just go somewhere. It doesn't matter where." he stated.

"I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." Sebastian added.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you should change? I'm not walking around with you looking like _that_." he said.

Sebastian looked down at his crisp white shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and shiny black shoes. "Well, I suppose this wouldn't fit well in a weekend situation. We'll have to stop at my apartment, then." he said.

Already walking out of the kitchen, Ciel just shrugged. "Alright. Just wait a second." he said over his shoulder. In the time it took him to run upstairs and get his eyepatch, cell phone, and money, he was surprised to find that Sebastian had already cleaned the kitchen and washed the dishes.

"You didn't have to do that. It's not your house." Ciel pointed out.

"That's true, but I did make a mess as I was preparing breakfast, so it is only fair that I clean it up." Sebastian said as he walked to the door.

"Whatever." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian tousled Ciel's hair affectionately as they left the house. He considered holding the boy's hand, but knew that he would refuse. _'He's so shy when it comes to things of that nature. Back then, he was always so cold, never showing any emotions. He still frowns a lot and he distances himself from others, but he is a little more open. He even blushes from time to time. It's quite sweet.' _he thought as they got into the car.

Ciel stared out of the window as they whizzed past other cars on the street. He was trying to avoid looking at the raven-haired man sitting next to him. Lately, whenever he saw the man, he felt the blush creeping up on his face. It seemed like the teacher kissed him so easily, touched him so casually. It made Ciel's heart race, every time. _'He's always smirking at me, and joking about things, but it makes me-'_

Ciel's thoughts cut off as he felt a familiar cool hand close around his own.

"That's not safe. You're supposed to keep both hands on the wheel." he pointed out.

Sebastian smiled. "We'll be fine. I'm one hell of a driver." he said with a wink. "Why? Does this bother you?" he challenged.

"No." Ciel answered indignantly. He held Sebastian's hand a little tighter for emphasis.

Sebastian looked at the boy for a second, then chuckled and turned back to the road. _'I guess some things never change. Slightly arrogant, refusing to lose in the slightest. He's still my Bocchan. The Young Master that I've always loved.'_ he thought as the sleek black car parallel parked in front of a building.

Ciel stared up at Sebastian's apartment. The glass windows shimmered in the sunlight, making the high-rise look even shinier. They walked to the front door, and were greeted by a man in a black and red doorman's uniform.

"Ohayo gozimasu, Michaelis-San." he said politely.

_(Good morning, Mr. Michaelis)_

"Ohayo, Tsuyuki-San." he said. "O Genki deska?" he asked.

(_Good morning, Tsuyuki. How are you?)_

"Genki desu. Arigato gozimasu." Tsuyuki said with a small bow.

_(I'm fine. Thank you.)_

Sebastian nodded and walked into the building. Ciel followed behind, watching curiously. The lobby of the apartment could have passed for the grand ballroom of a five-star hotel. The light coming from the glistening chandeliers bounced off of the glossy granite floors.

'_He lives here? I should have expected something like this.'_ Ciel thought. The security guard at the front desk waved to them as they got into the elevator.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese." he stated.

"Yes. I served a contract in Japan a few centuries ago, and I had to learn very quickly." he answered.

"That's interesting." Ciel said.

Sebastian smiled at the boy's attempt at a compliment.

The elevator dinged, opening to reveal a neat hallway with burgundy carpet. Ciel glanced at the buttons and realized that they were on the top floor. He watched curiously as they walked down the hall. They came to Sebastian's door, which was the only one he had seen.

"Where are the rest of the rooms?" Ciel asked.

"I'm the only one who lives on this floor. I own this level." Sebastian clarified.

'_He owns the whole floor? It's a friggin penthouse suite! What the hell kind of 'other jobs' does he have?' _Ciel thought as they entered the apartment.

The sunlight shone through the huge windows, illuminating the modern furniture and décor. Granite similar to the kind in the lobby sparkled under their feet. Ciel took off his shoes, noticing the pure white carpet in what he assumed to be the living room.

"Please excuse the way it's designed. The furniture and such were already here when I bought the place, and I haven't had time to modify it. You can take a seat on the couch while I shower and change." Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded and sat down in soft armchair, while Sebastian disappeared down a hallway. After sitting for a few minutes, curiosity got the best of him, and he rose to look around. He paused when he got to the futuristic-looking kitchen with its matching appliances, knowing that the man hardly ever used it. Wandering through the apartment, Ciel was surprised when he came to a long hallway with doors on both sides. _'Is this the hallway Sebastian went through? I'm not sure…' _he thought. He walked slowly down the corridor, and picked a random door. As soon as he opened it a crack, he started sneezing violently. Ciel hurried to close the door, and moved farther down the hall. He came to another door, and stepped inside. He saw a big, neatly made bed, draped with black covers and pillows. _'It must be a guest ro-'_ He paused as he saw Sebastian enter the room from another door. He had a towel over his head, drying his inky black hair. His chest was bare, wearing only a pair of black jeans and shoes. '_Oh crap. This is _his_ room! I'd better get out of here, before he sees me.' _he thought. He tried to slip back into the hallway, but the door creaked._ 'Damn it!' _he cursed. To his surprise, Sebastian didn't seem to notice. He was almost out of the room.

"Ciel, you don't have to stand there. You can come in." the man called.

Ciel froze. The teacher had been aware of his presence the entire time. He opened the door a little wider and stepped back inside.

"Umm…I was looking for the bathroom and I kind of got lost. You should have shown me where it was before you left." he accused.

"Oh really? Are you lying to me, Ciel?" he smirked as he walked over to him.

Ciel chose not to answer as the man cupped his chin in his hand, and pulled him closer. His body felt hotter as he brushed against Sebastian's cool skin. His heart jumped as the man kissed him sweetly. He reluctantly clasped his arms around the man's waist. He flushed a bright red when Sebastian pulled away, avoiding his crimson eyes. He moved to the bed and sat down as the teacher strolled into a walk-in-closet attached to the room. He was greeted by the man's well-known, fiery scent. We watched as Sebastian came out of the closet and pulled open a drawer.

Sebastian grabbed a shirt from the neat stack, saw Ciel look away as he put it on. _'That's cute.' _he smirked internally. Picking up a leather jacket from a chair, he looked over at Ciel, who was watching him intently again. "Are you ready to go?" he asked, extending a porcelain hand in the boy's direction.

"Yeah. After all, I was just waiting for you." Ciel said as he got up from the bed. He looked at the man's outstretched hand, and hesitated before ignoring it, then walked past him. "I saw a mall on the way here. It's a few blocks away, so we can walk there." he said.

Sebastian smiled and followed him out of the room. "That's fine." he said.

~Line Break~

The daylight shone in Ciel's eyes as they exited the apartment. The sidewalk outside the building was somewhat clear, unlike the bustling traffic on the adjacent street. They were about to start walking when a voice called behind them.

"Matte kudasai, Michaelis-San!" Tsuyuki called.

_(Please wait, Mr. Michaelis!) _

Sebastian turned as the young man jogged up to them. He was panting heavily, and his chocolate brown hair was disheveled.

Ciel stood and watched as the two men chatted excitedly. He scowled when Sebastian smiled and chuckled at something the man said, and suddenly came to the conclusion that he didn't like Tsuyuki. _'What does this guy want? He's annoying.' _Ciel thought. He wasn't exactly why, but Ciel felt himself getting a little angry. He folded his arms as Tsuyuki bowed and walked back into the building.

"Are you done?" he said snappily.

Sebastian paused at the boy's hostile attitude. He tilted his head to the side, thinking over something. "Yes." he answered.

Ciel turned and started down the street, looking straight ahead, not speaking to the man.

Sebastian walked alongside the blue-haired boy, also silent, but glancing at Ciel occasionally. _'This is perplexing. It might be my imagination, but I believe that he's jealous of Tsuyuki.' _he thought.

"Where did you say the mall was?" he asked.

Ciel didn't speak, but gave Sebastian an icy glare, then looked forward again.

Sebastian smirk, his suspicions confirmed. _'Yes, he is a bit angry with me. I never thought that he would be jealous of Tsuyuki. His anger is misplaced, of course. I have eyes for no one else except him. But that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun with this.'_ he thought wickedly.

"So, Tsuyuki was telling me about an app he just downloaded. I think I should introduce you. You might become friends." he said.

Ciel flinched at the mention of Tsuyuki's name. "I don't want to become friends with him." he mumbled unpleasantly.

"But he really is a nice person. I've known him for a while. I think you'd like him." he added.

"I don't care." the boy answered, irritation looming in his voice.

"I've known him for a while. He helped me out when I first moved here."

"Oh, is that so?" Ciel asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I've even stayed at his house a few times. It's quite nice."

Ciel scowled as he imagined the man sitting on a couch with Tsuyuki. He felt a pain in his chest as he imagined them doing other things, too. Anger rising to the surface, he tried to keep his voice even.

"Whatever." he muttered.

The raven-haired man smirked at his reaction. "Ciel, could it be that you're jealous of him?" he asked.

Ciel stopped in his tracks. _'This bastard.'_ he thought. _'He knew how I felt about it all along, yet he still played around with me.'_ he thought. He stared at the man with cold eyes. "Why the hell are you asking me questions you already know the damn answer to? I'm going home." he cried as turned around and started walking.

Sebastian stopped and stared at Ciel's retreating back, realizing that he had went too far. _'I shouldn't have teased him so much.'_ he thought regretfully.

The ex-butler followed Ciel, trying to catch up to his pace. He called after him as the boy turned a corner and blended into a crowd of people. The man scanned the crowd for a familiar head of blue hair, but couldn't find one. He called the boy's name, but got no response. Sighing, Sebastian stopped and stood still. He concentrated on sensing the boy's presence, and was relieved to locate him a few blocks away. He strode down the street until he came to a small park, and sat down on a bench next to a blue-eyed boy.

~Line Break~

Ciel ignored Sebastian as he sat down next to him. He kept his face calm and blank, in contrast to the fury he was feeling. He was angry at himself for being jealous in the first place, and getting so pissed off. He was also angry at Tsuyuki for starting all of this, and angry at Sebastian for screwing around with his feelings. But most of all, he felt hurt. Something in his chest ached when he thought of Sebastian purposefully hurting him.

"Ciel, I-"

"Did you think it would be fun?" Ciel cut him off.

"To what?" the man asked curiously.

"To say all that crap. You knew how it would make me feel. You knew. Why would you do that?" he nearly yelled, releasing all of the anger he had.

Sebastian looked into the boy's blue eyes, seeing the pain he had caused. For the first time in his immortal life, he felt a twinge of guilt. The feeling of regret was heavy on his heart when he tried to speak.

"Ciel,…I…"

For once, the man couldn't find the right words. He wanted to say something, anything to erase the look of betrayal and hate on Ciel's face.

Every second that ticked by in silence was like a knife in Ciel's chest. He could see remorse in the man's crimson eyes, but still waited for him to say something, anything to console him. To assure him that everything was alright. To say that he still loved him.

The teacher pulled Ciel into tight embrace, refusing to let go when he pushed him away. "Ciel, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you this way. I would never hurt you intentionally." he whispered.

Ciel wanted to push the man away. He wanted to ignore his whispered apology, but he couldn't. Instead, he held the man tighter, keeping him close, refusing to let him slip away. He felt the familiar pair of arms around him, pulling him near to the man's heart. He hesitantly hugged the raven-haired man, letting him know that he was forgiven.

Sebastian exhaled in relief as Ciel embraced him. He had been slightly fearful that the boy would be angry with him for the rest of the day. He knew how malicious he could be, and didn't want to be slapped like back then.

"Big sister, what are those two doing?" a little boy asked the older girl walking alongside him. He pointed to Ciel, who was still in Sebastian's arms.

The girl glanced at the two sitting on the bench, and suddenly reddened. She tried to rush him along. "Umm…they're playing a game. Let's go." she said quickly.

"A game? Can I play?" the boy asked excitedly.

The girl flushed even more, and pulled him away.

Sebastian chuckled under his breath. _'Judging by that excited, but embarrassed smile, she must be one of those yaoi fangirls I always hear about. How interesting.' he thought with a smirk._

Ciel had also heard the conversation, but didn't find it so amusing. He pulled away, trying to hide his burning face.

"Come on, or the mall is going to get too crowded." he mumbled as he rose.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. The pain in his blue eyes had dimmed, replaced by a hint of embarrassment and annoyance. The man smirked and got up, following the boy out of the park.

~Line Break~

Ciel was hit by the smell of assorted food and the sound of gentle chattering as he entered the mall.

"What exactly are we supposed to do here?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel looked confused. "Haven't you ever been to a mall before?" he inquired.

"Yes, but it's been quite a while since then." he answered.

The boy smirked, knowing that he had the upper hand in this situation. He was a fifteen (almost sixteen) year old boy, and had been to the mall countless times. He was in his element. "We just walk around, check out the different stores, and buy things. There's other stuff, too. You'll see." he said. He led them into a store, full of flashy clothes and accessories. He plucked a large black top hat off of the wall and put it on the man's head. It looked out of place, so he took it back.

"I'm not sure if any of these things are suited for me." the ex-butler stated.

Ciel smiled, knowing that was true. "I'm sure we can find something in here for you." he said airily.

~Line Break~

"Aah…..Aah~! Se….Sebastian…" Ciel whispered.

"Now, please place your hands on the wall. Relax your muscles a little further." the man instructed.

Ciel obediently placed his hands on the dressing room wall, trying not to make so much noise.

"I can't…take it anymore! It's hurts….." Ciel whimpered.

"Just hold on a little bit longer. Your body will get accustomed to it soon." Sebastian instructed from behind him.

"Ah~! C….coming…" he whispered.

"What was that?" the man asked evilly.

"My guts are coming out!" he half-yelled, holding in his almost non-existent belly.

"I don't think anyone ever squeezed their guts out just by putting on a pair of pants." the teacher contradicted, trying to button up the extremely tight pair of jeans.

Ciel really liked the pants, but the store only had a few left, and they were all much to big for the boy's slender build. They had unearthed a smaller size, but they were now discovering that they were a bit _too_ small. The blue-haired boy had succeeded in getting them on, but was having a hard time buttoning them up, and the teacher had stepped in for assistance. After a few more tries, they finally buttoned up the skintight jeans.

"I think it would be wise to pick another pair." the man advised.

"I spent all of this time getting them on, so these are mine. I'm buying them." Ciel answered defiantly, determination clear on his face.

Sebastian smiled, loving the boy's unwavering spirit.

After Ciel bought his pants, (Sebastian wanted to pay for them, but he wouldn't let him) the two merged into the crowd in the center of the mall.

Looking around, the man was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Let's go." he said grabbing Ciel's hand.

"Wait, I wanted a cookie from over there!" the boy cried as the man led him away.

"We'll come back, don't worry." the man assured as they reached his "idea".

Ciel stared at the photo booth, then looked back at the man. "No way in hell." he denied.

"It'll be fun." the man promised as he pulled him forward.

Ciel sighed as the man pulled him into the booth. He closed the curtain behind them, then sat down with a scowl.

"This is stupid." he mumbled.

The teacher winked at him as he inserted money, and picked out options.

"It's about to start. Smile and pose." he said.

Ciel scowled as the camera clicked.

Sebastian sighed and poked the boy in the side. "Smile." he said.

"No. This is stupid." he repeated stubbornly.

Sebastian kissed him on the cheek as the camera clicked again.

Ciel blushed and his frown faded.

The man smiled and the boy settled for a small smirk when the camera clicked for the third time.

The blue-eyed boy mischievously stuck up a pair of bunny ears behind the man's head. The man smirked when the picture was taken.

"Finally." the boy said, thinking that the pictures were finished. He gathered up the courage, and quickly kissed the man on the lips. The camera clicked quietly, and they both shuffled out of the booth to get their pictures.

Ciel gasped when he pulled the two reels out of the slot. He saw that the man had sneakily picked a love design, and a few pink and red hearts were printed next to their pictures. In the first picture, he was frowning and the man was somewhat smirking. He was embarrassed that the second picture showed Sebastian kissing him on the cheek. The third one was of him smirking and the man smiling. In the fourth one, he had his fingers up behind the man's head. The last frame caught Ciel's eye. _'There were five? I only counted four…'_ he thought. He glanced at the last picture and felt instantly mortified. The camera had caught him kissing the man on the lips.

"Did they come out right? Let me see." Sebastian said.

Ciel jumped, forgetting that he was there. "Umm..no. You can't see them." he said quickly, already blushing heavily.

"Why not?" he mused. Before the boy could answer, he quickly grabbed the reel of pictures from his hands. As his eyes scanned the pictures, his lips curled into a wicked smirk.

"Why'd you pick out a heart design?" he asked with an annoyed scowl, trying to hide his embarrassment.

The man winked as he gave Ciel his copy of the pictures. He folded his reel neatly and slid it into his wallet.

"Are you happy now?" the boy asked as he started to walk away.

"Not yet." he said. The teacher took Ciel's hand as they walked. "Now I'm happy." he answered.

Ciel flushed and muttered "Pervert." under his breath.

They arrived at the food court a few minutes later, and Ciel immediately went towards the dessert vendors. His eyes widened at the sight of assorted cupcakes, cookies, pies, cakes, and candies.

He bought himself a cupcake with blue icing, and went to the table were Sebastian was waiting patiently.

"Did you want something, too?" he asked as he sat across from the man. Focusing on his snack, he didn't notice the playful look in Sebastian's eyes.

"Yes. I did." he answered.

"Well, just get it." he answered, looking up for the first time since he sat down.

The man smirked, then leaned across the table and kissed Ciel gently.

The boy reddened as the man pulled back. "What the hell was that for?" he hissed in a whisper.

"You told me to get what I wanted." he said slyly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Ciel countered. "And stop doing stuff like that in public." he scolded.

"So, you're saying I can do things like that, as long as we're not in public. That means when we're alone, I can do whatever I want, right?" he mused.

Ciel blushed more at his proposal, and turned his gaze back to the cupcake.

"Whatever." he mumbled, scooping a bit of the icing onto his finger. "Try this." he muttered, avoiding the ex-butler's crimson eyes as he held his finger out.

Sebastian looked at him with a bemused expression, then smiled.

"Stop thinking perverted things. I just want to make sure the flavor is okay before I eat it, so shut up and taste it." the boy scowled.

The man smiled and licked a dab of icing of off Ciel's finger.

"It's okay." he said with a smirk.

"I knew you were going to do that, you damn demon." the boy said.

Sebastian chuckled at his reaction. "If you knew that I was going to, why did you offer? Did you want me to do that?" he asked.

Ciel ignored his question and took a bite of his cupcake defiantly.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but a boy approached their table, cutting him off.

"Umm…excuse me, but I wanted to say that I really like your pants. I didn't mean to interrupt. " the boy said politely. He smiled warmly, pushing back his dark brown hair to reveal a matching set of caramel eyes.

"Well, you _did_ interrupt." the man said snappily. The man shifted in his chair uncomfortably, slightly surprised at himself for being so rude. _'I must be mistaken. There's no way that I'm jealous. Jealousy is an emotion that humans feel. Demons are incapable of jealousy. Well, I used to think demons were incapable of love, and look at the situation that I'm in.' _He frowned faintly as he surveyed the boy. He looked to be Ciel's age, maybe a year or two older. His face lit up when he smiled, and he stood up straight, showing confidence, but not arrogance.

"I'm sorry, then." the boy said nicely.

Ciel glanced across the table, noticing the man's annoyed expression. He smirked internally, but kept his face nonchalant. _'The tables have turned.'_ he thought evilly.

"No, it's alright. I'm Ciel." he said, extending a hand.

The boy shook his hand, smiling again. "I'm Nathan, but you can call me Nate." he added cheerfully.

Sebastian knew exactly what Ciel was doing, but couldn't help but feel a bit irritated. A fake smile was plastered on his face as he watched them chatter, but his eyes were ice cold. His smile faded and a small scowl appeared as they finished.

"You have a cell phone, right?" Ciel asked.

"Yup. I'll give you my number." Nathan said.

After the two boys exchanged phone numbers, Nathan started to walk away.

"Okay, so call me anytime." he said.

"Bye, Nate." he said. He turned back to the raven-haired man, trying to keep his face calm.

Sebastian smirked as the boy looked at him nonchalantly. Ciel had played along, only to make him jealous. The man didn't want to admit it, but the little plan had actually worked. He was somewhat irked when he started to speak.

"Was that all for show, or were you really planning on calling that kid?" he asked coolly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he claimed, playing coy as he rose from the table. "Let's go look around more."

Sebastian took the remainder of Ciel's cupcake and threw it away, then met the boy by the entrance to the food court. Annoyance diminished, his stoic expression returned as they started on their way. He smiled and clasped Ciel's hand gently.

The blue-haired boy flushed at the contact. He paused, then held the teacher's hand. "Where should we go now?" he asked.

"It's a surprise." Sebastian answered.

"I don't want it to be a surprise. Just tell me." Ciel ordered.

"I can't." he said.

Ciel sighed as the man tugged him along, but he was actually intrigued. He was a little surprised when they came to a jewelry store.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"You'll see." the man said mysteriously as they entered the store.

"Would you like some assistance, sir?" a woman asked politely from behind a glass case.

"Actually, I'm here to pick something up." the man said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his wallet.

The woman read the receipt and nodded. "You're in luck, Mr. Michaelis. The stone was just set today." she said as she went into a back room. She returned with a small black box, and handed it gingerly to Sebastian. He opened it slowly, holding it so that it was shielded from Ciel's curious eyes.

The blue-eyed boy tried to see what was in the case, but the man closed it before he could take a look.

"It's very beautiful. And your receipt says that you've already paid in full. A gift for your girlfriend?" she asked sweetly.

"No. I don't have one." he said.

"Oh, so you're single?" she inquired.

"No. Have a nice day." the teacher said as he started to leave.

"Would you like me to wrap that for you?" she asked quickly.

"No, thank you." he said over his shoulder.

Ciel scowled at the woman before following Sebastian_. 'How obvious. What a terrible attempt at flirting.'_ he thought scornfully.

Sebastian took the boy's hand and led him to a stone bench by an indoor fountain. He took out the small velvet box.

Ciel sat down on the cool stone seat, feeling it's smooth surface under his hands. He gasped as the man got down on one knee.

"Umm….what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"I'm only tying my shoe. Did you think I was proposing?" he asked slyly.

"N-no! It was just a question, dammit." he mumbled.

Sebastian chuckled as he finished tying his shoes and sat down beside Ciel. He handed him the box and smiled.

Ciel narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he touched the box. The smile on the man's face was reassuring, so he opened it slowly. His eyes widened at the beautiful blue stone shining in the setting. It sparkled an illuminating sapphire against the silver ring.

"Wha…why are you giving this to me?" he asked.

Sebastian gingerly extracted the ring and took Ciel's hand.

"Because I love you, and you're mine." he whispered as he slid it onto the boy's thumb.

"But why didn't you put it on my ring finger?" he asked.

"I bought it in a larger size so that it would last as long our love. Now matter how many years pass, you will always be able to wear it." he promised.

Ciel looked into the man's red eyes. "Thank you." he muttered humbly.

The raven-haired teacher pulled him into a warm embrace. "You're welcome, my love." he whispered into his ear.

The whisper sent a shiver down the boy's spine. He felt his heartbeat quicken at the man's close proximity. The ring felt strangely comfortable on his thumb, as if he'd been wearing it forever. He laid his head in the crook of Sebastian's neck, feeling content to stay in arms for the many years he had promised. He stiffened as the teacher pulled him into his lap. Ciel let both of his legs drape over the side of the man's legs. He hesitantly put his arms around the ex-butler's neck. He flushed as he realized that he was sitting in the teacher's lap, bridal-style, in the middle of a crowded mall. His face burned as he kissed the man on the cheek. He felt the urge to stay in his warm arms, but knew he couldn't.

"People are starting to stare at us." he stated.

Sebastian reluctantly let go of the boy, allowing him to slid off of his lap.

Ciel avoided his crimson eyes as he held out a hand. "I'm bored here. Let's go." he said.

The teacher was taken aback by his sudden forwardness. He smiled and stood, taking his hand.

~Line Break~

Ciel waited while Sebastian unlocked the door to his apartment. As they entered, the diminishing sunlight waved to them through the wide windows, before sinking over the horizon.

"It's getting late. It'll be troublesome to take me home at this hour, so I'm staying here." he announced.

Sebastian nodded. "That's fine. Make sure you tell someone at home." he reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be such a teacher." he mumbled.

"Are you hungry?" the man called from the kitchen, ignoring his comment.

"No." he answered, sitting on a comfortable couch.

Sebastian sat down lightly next to him. "You should eat something of sustenance. It's not very healthy for a child of your size to eat nothing but sweets." he teased.

Ciel scowled. "I'm not a child. I'm almost an adult." he quipped.

Sebastian smiled and ruffled the boy's sapphire locks. "Of course you are." he said.

"Don't patronize me, bastard." he mumbled.

The teacher chuckled and laid his head in the boy's lap. He pulled off the eyepatch, and stared up into his pair of shining blue eyes, finding a familiar hint of affection.

Ciel faltered slightly under the man's intense gaze. He busied himself by pushing the man's jet black tresses out of his face. They both smiled as they thought of the morning's antics with each other's hair. Moving a hand across Sebastian's chest, he searched for the steady rhythm of his heart. He stopped when he felt a gentle thump resonating through his hand.

Sebastian placed a porcelain hand over Ciel's pale one. "Can you feel it?" he asked.

Ciel nodded.

The man smiled and closed his eyes.

At first, the boy thought that the man had fallen asleep, and was surprised when his eyes fluttered open. "Tired?" he asked.

It was Sebastian's turn to nod.

"Well, let's go bed. It's getting late, anyways." he added.

The raven-haired man sat up on the couch and poked Ciel in the cheek.

"What are you going to wear to sleep?" he asked.

"Just give me some of your clothes." he said passively.

Sebastian left the room, then returned a few minutes later. He handed Ciel a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. "Come with me." he said. He led the boy down the hallway, stopping at a door adjacent to his bedroom.

"You can sleep in here." he said as he opened the door to reveal a blue and black decorated guest room. "There's a bathroom included that you can change in. Will you be okay here?" he asked.

Ciel nodded.

"Good night, my love." the man said as he kissed him gently.

The blue-haired boy turned red as the man walked away. "I'm directly across the hall if you need anything." he called.

"Good night." he said.

~Line Break~

Ciel turned uncomfortably in the big bed. It had been only fifteen minutes since he had changed and laid down, but he was having trouble falling asleep. Something felt wrong. He tried to take a deep breath, and inhaled a bit of Sebastian's scent. He was ashamed to admit it, but he was actually missing the man, who was usually laying next to him. Sighing heavily, he dragged himself out of the bed, and moved slowly towards the door. All other sounds in the apartment were silenced, leaving only the sounds of his footsteps and heavy breathing. He quickly crossed the hall to Sebastian's room. He knocked softly, then entered without waiting for a response.

Sebastian sat in his bed, reading a rather old book by the lamplight. He looked up when he heard footsteps in the hall. His eyebrows raised when he heard a small knock and the blue haired boy came into the room.

"Yes, Ciel?" he asked in intrigue.

"It's cold in there, so I'm sleeping in here." he said, getting into the black-laden bed. He moved a little closer to the raven haired man.

Sebastian smirked, but didn't question his reasoning. He sat his book on the bedside table and turned off the lamp. Pulling the boy closer, he took one of his small hands into his own.

"I couldn't sleep." Ciel said.

"Neither could I." Sebastian agreed. "I needed you with me." he added.

Ciel answered by pulling the raven-haired teacher into a long kiss.

A low growl escaped from Sebastian's throat as he pushed inside the boy's mouth. He explored inside, then broke off.

"Pervert." Ciel mumbled.

"You're the one who came into my bed so cutely. How can you expect me to sit still after that?" he asked as kissed him again.

His grip tightening on the man's shirt, Ciel felt a pair of cool hands gliding over his body. A soft moan spilled as a few fingers prodded into his pants, and he jumped when Sebastian squeezed his butt.

"Nng..Se..Sebast..ian." he whispered between shallow breaths.

The man paused, catching the fearful hint in his eyes. He knew that Ciel didn't want to go any farther than that, at least, not yet. He backtracked and pulled up Ciel's shirt, leaving a trail of hot kisses up his chest. He took one of the boy's nipples in his mouth, sucking lightly.

Ciel's back arched in pleasure as he felt the man's tongue on his burning body. He bit down on his lip as the man proceeded to rub his crotch against his own, making a sweet friction.

Sebastian smirked at Ciel's sounds of delight, pulling him close again. He sat still, trying to calm his uneven breathing.

Ciel closed his eyes as he laid beside the raven-haired man, his head resting on his porcelain chest.

"Sebastian?" he called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I…I….um…." he stuttered. Ciel fell silent at his inability to speak clearly.

"I love you, too." Sebastian finished with a smile.

Ciel blushed and looked away. "Good night." he whispered.

"Good night, my love." Sebastian answered.

Ciel drifted off to sleep, contently wrapped in the arms of the one he loved.

**Can Ciel confess his feelings? Who is threatening their love? Why the hell is Alois such a douchebag? All these questions will be answered in the next few Chappies, so stay tuned, my darlings~! Thank You For Reading~!**

**~RenaeChan77**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Sorry it took so long, (been busy with other FF projects & school) but here you go. Enjoy!**

~His Butler, Instructing~

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes, realizing that he had been asleep for quite a while. He looked to see the blue haired boy dozing peacefully on his chest with his head in the crook of his neck, and couldn't help but smile. After losing him so many years ago, he never dreamed that he would find him again. When he first fell in love with Ciel, he couldn't believe himself. Demons weren't supposed to have emotions, let alone fall in love, and especially not with a human. But love was the only explanation for why he looked forward to the mornings when he could wake him, felt a bit of joy whenever the boy muttered his name, and felt extremely protective over his Young Master, ready to challenge anyone who dared to come too close. Even after what seemed like an eternity, he still found himself in the same predicament. He didn't know why this particular person had so much power over him. _'He has me completely wrapped around his finger, and he doesn't even know.' _he thought.He reached for his cell phone, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Removing it from its place on the nightstand, he checked the time. _'Staying in bed until ten o'clock? This is unusual for me, even on a Saturday.' _he thought. He shrugged, trying to nestle closer to Ciel's warmth.

The last piece of motion shook the boy from his peaceful slumber, and he stirred slowly. The small patch of sunlight in the mostly dark room stung his eyes as he struggled to focus. He yawned, realizing that he was in the raven-haired man's bed.

"Good morning." the man half-whispered.

"G'Morning." he mumbled groggily. He rubbed his eyes and sat up in the king-sized bed.

"We should get out of bed." Sebastian suggested, moving towards the edge of the black laden four-poster.

Ciel quickly grabbed the man's arm, trying to pull him back. "No. I want to stay here, like this." he said. He was shocked at himself for doing something so impulsive, but didn't retract the statement.

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but obliged all the same. He settled back into the bed, sitting up against the pillows and putting an arm around the boy's waist.

Ciel relaxed as he felt the man's heat close to him once again. He moved a little closer and allowed himself to rest his head on the man's shoulder.

"What's this all of a sudden?" Sebastian mused.

"Oh, shut up. I just don't feel like getting up, and it's cold, so this way's warmer." he reasoned.

"If you want to do things like this, it's fine. You don't have to explain yourself. All you have to do is ask me, okay?" the man prompted warmly.

Ciel nodded, knowing that he couldn't just ask. Usually, he could say whatever he wanted. He had no problems expressing his mind. But whenever the raven-haired man was involved, he felt extremely helpless. He wanted to say how he was feeling many times, but when those crimson eyes looked into his own, his mind went blank. Normally, he didn't dare break his nonchalant scowl, but when the man touched him, or even whispered his name so sweetly, his pace quickened and a blush graced his cheeks. Something inside of him wouldn't allow himself to ask such things. Maybe it was fear. Fear that if he finally was honest with the man (and with himself) he would leave him. The thought of the man leaving his side terrified him more than any nightmare. He refused to acknowledge any feelings of love, for fear of confessing, then being alone again. His grip on the man's shirt tightened when he thought of being abandoned by the raven-haired teacher.

Sebastian felt Ciel's grasp tense, and wondered what he was thinking. There were times when he couldn't fathom what was going on in the boy's head. It was intriguing. He cupped the boy's chin in his hand and pulled his face upward so that their eyes locked.

"Ciel…..I love you." he whispered.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when words failed him. He wanted to tell him more than anything, but that hint of fear stopped him every time.

Sebastian read the sincerity in the boy's eyes and smiled. He was about to speak when a gentle ringing startled them both. They both searched for the source, and Ciel recognized it as his phone. He finally found it on the floor, having fallen during their late night activities. The boy sighed and opened it, reading the text message.

_**It seems like you haven't quite understood my warnings. Meet me at the school park at eleven thirty and come alone. That is, unless you want me to tweet this picture.**_

Below was a picture of Sebastian and Ciel, with the blue-haired boy sitting on the man's lap on a stone bench. It was slightly blurry, like it was taken with a low quality camera phone. _'That's from the mall! This bastard was following us!' _Ciel thought angrily. He scrambled out of the bed, almost tripping over the sheets.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked with a hint of fear.

"I have to go. Right now." the boy answered hurriedly.

"Where? I'm going with you." the man stated, not missing a beat.

Ciel froze and turned to look at the man, who was already out of bed. "No. You can't come with me. I have to go alone." he said.

Sebastian reluctantly sat back on the bed, slightly taken aback.

"I've got to do this on my own. I'll be fine, okay?" he assured. He saw the concerned expression on the man's face, and walked back over to him.

"Don't worry." Ciel scolded as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. He gave a small smile and walked out of the room, bracing himself for what was to come.

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to post something for you wonderful people, even if it's just a little fluff. Next chapter on the way! R&R! Thank You For Reading~! LOVE YA~!**

~RenaeChan77


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo~! Hello there! Can you believe we're already at 13 chapters? A great big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and a giant PLEASE for more of them. They make me happy! And answer my question at the end!**

~His Butler, Instructing~

Ciel exhaled slowly, trying to get a handle on his emotions. He was extremely angry. This unknown person was really pissing him off. _'Okay. I'll just try to see what their problem is, and try to negotiate. If that doesn't work… Well, I'll do whatever it takes. I just need to concentrate on getting rid of that picture. I'm not letting this bastard win.' _he thought determinedly. His face returned to its usual annoyed scowl as he entered the school park.

"Well, well, well. It seems you decided to show up." a voice drawled.

Ciel looked to the speaker, and wanted nothing more than to knock the grin and glasses off of his face.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Claude?" he asked.

Claude got up from the park bench and strolled over to where the blue-haired boy was standing. "No reason in particular. I'm just tired of that stupid teacher. He keeps giving me an F in his music class." he said matter-of-factly.

Ciel's jaw dropped. "All of this…..over a damn grade?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, not only that. I thought that maybe with that idiot out the way, you would want to go out with me?" he asked arrogantly.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I'm way hotter than Mr. Michaelis. After I get him fired, we should be together." Claude answered coolly.

Ciel's eyes narrowed. Now, he was _really_ pissed, and somewhat disgusted. "First of all, who the heck do you think you are? What gives you the right to tell me who I should be with? Why would I ever want to be with you? I can't stand you! With your stupid ass haircut and glasses. Seriously, go get a life, you damn bastard." he spat angrily.

Claude's eyebrows raised. "Aww. How cute. I didn't know you had a temper. But do you really think that man loves you? He's obviously playing around with you." he said.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably_. 'What if he's right? What if Sebastian really doesn't love me? No, that's ridiculous. I can't think like that. But what if-'_

Claude interrupted his worried thoughts. "You love me, Ciel. You just don't know it yet."

"And what do we have here?" another voice called coldly.

Ciel and Claude turned to face a familiar blonde boy.

"Alois? What are you doing here?" Claude asked.

"Oh great. The psychos just keep coming." Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian watched the scene unfolding beneath him intently. From his perch among the branches of the park tree, he had a clear view of the three boys. _'I know that Ciel told me not to come, but I couldn't let him go alone. That idiot Claude has got something under his sleeve. I'll deal with him later.'_

"I should have known you'd be here with _him_." Alois spat.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Ciel asked, clearly annoyed.

"I needed to talk to Claude, so I followed him here. I had no idea he was coming to meet his new boyfriend." the blonde-boy retorted.

Ciel gagged in disgust. "What the hell are you talking about? We're not together!" he denied.

"At least not yet." Claude added.

Ciel answered by flipping off the spiky-haired boy. "Go to hell." he said.

"Only if you'll come with me." Claude quipped.

Alois became increasingly irritated watching this little conversation. "Why do you like him so much anyways? What does he have that I don't have?"

"Alois, please stop. You're making a scene. Just go home." Claude ordered.

"Yeah, get out of here. This doesn't have anything to do with you." the blue-haired boy added.

"No! It's not fair. It's never fair! Everyone hates me. Am I that much of an ass that no one would ever love me?"

"Yes." Ciel muttered under his breath.

Alois looked at Claude through tear-filled eyes. "Why….why does everyone….. hate me?"

_*Flashback Begins*_

_Alois walked down the steps and rounded the corner to the kitchen. Being only eleven years old, he was a little short, and able to enter the room without being noticed. His mother stood at the counter with her back turned, chatting quietly on the phone. _

"_Really? In a pageant? How adorable. You really are lucky. I thought I was having a girl, too. But instead I got stuck with this thing. He's so weird. And he keeps flicking his tongue at me; it's creeping me out. I envy you. I wish I had a daughter." she said with a sigh._

_Alois slowly backed out of the room, still unseen. He went into his room and fell onto his bed, crying softly. The next day, he got a pair of scissors out of his art box and went to work in his closet. When he came out, he had a brand new wardrobe. He had cut all of the bottoms off of his pants, making them all into tight short-shorts. He pulled on a pair of the slim-fitting shorts and walked out of his room. _'If she wants a girl, then I'll give her one.' _he thought, right before running into his father in the hallway._

"_Alois? What the heck are you wearing? Where did you get those things?" he asked in disbelief._

"_I made them!" he exclaimed proudly._

"_What? You're a boy! Boys don't wear that! Go and take them off right now!" his father boomed angrily._

"_No. I don't want to. I like these clothes; they're pretty." he defied._

_The boy's father brought a single hand back and slapped him across the cheek. _

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Get rid of that crap." he huffed and walked away._

_Alois choked back his hurt tears and retreated into his room. '_Both of them hate me. Everyone hates me. Why? What did I do?' _he wept._

_A few months later, he came home to find his parents talking in hushed voices._

"_Do you think he's noticed yet?" his dad whispered._

"_I don't think so, but I can't believe it. I'm finally getting the daughter I wanted." his mother answered as she rubbed her slightly bulging stomach._

"_Well what are we going to do with the other one?" the father asked._

"_I've already got that figured out, honey." she replied._

_A feeling of dread chilled the boy's spine as he heard his own parents talking about him in such a manner. Alois slipped past the conversing couple and went into his room. He was shocked to find his belongings packed up in suitcases. He almost cried when he saw all of his drawings and hand-made trinkets shoved mercilessly in a garbage can. All of the personal things that had once adorned his room now lay littered on the floor. He jumped when he heard his father enter the room behind him. _

"_What's going on?" he demanded._

"_Nothing. You're just going on a trip." he answered._

"_You're lying! Tell me the truth!" Alois challenged._

"_Just be quiet and go get into the car." he sighed as he gathered the bags and left the room once more._

_Alois followed him with an angry glare, hiding the pain, fear, and sadness that he felt. He slid into the backseat silently, being ignored by his mother, who was sitting in front of him in the passenger's seat. The blonde-haired woman stared straight ahead, not even bothering to acknowledge him._

_After his father got into the car, the drive was uneasy. Alois shook in his seat apprehensively, being deafened by the silence. 'Mom is having a baby. What's going to happen to me? Where are they taking me? I'm scared.' his mind raced. _

_His heart pounded in his chest as the car slowed to a stop in front of a gray building enclosed by a black chain-link fence. The grass surrounding it was green, but worn down in a few areas._

"_Take your bags and go in there." his father mumbled._

"_But why?" he dared to ask softly._

"_Please, just do it." his mother pleaded._

_Alois exhaled and grabbed his bags as he felt a few tears threaten to fall. He took a final look at his parents blank faces before exiting the car. His father drove off right after he slammed the door closed. He sat on the curb outside of the building, finally letting go of the emotions bottled inside. Sobbing uncontrollably, he buried his face in his hands. He felt cold and alone, but most of all, he felt abandoned. His own parents had left him on the side of the road, hardly even speaking to him._

_He jumped as a small hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see a little boy smiling at him. _

"_Hi, I'm Luka. What's you're name?" he asked cheerfully._

"_A-Alois." he sniffled._

"_Are you by yourself, Alois?" he inquired._

_The blonde boy just nodded._

"_C'mon with me, then. I know where you can stay." Luka answered as he took his hand. The little boy led him through the fence and into the building. _

_After being introduced to an older woman and having a lengthy conversation, Alois found out that it was an orphanage, and that he would be staying there. Luka led him into a bedroom. _

"_You're going to be sharing a room with me!" he said excitedly. "You can have that bed." he added, pointing to a bed opposite his own._

_Alois nodded and sat down. He had been noticeably quiet, not knowing how to handle this entire ordeal._

"_You can put your clothes away in that dresser. I'll be right back." Luka said._

_Alois started to unpack the bag, trying to figure out who he'd ended up here. As he was unpacking yet another pair of shorts, his hand brushed up against something. He pulled out a picture of him when he was only 4, flanked by his parents. All of them were smiling happily. Alois stared bitterly at the picture, then ripped it up as tears stung his eyes. Those parents that he'd loved so much had neglected and abandoned him. He hated them. _'No one cares about me, so why should I care about anyone else?'_ he resolved. Over the next few years, he stayed at the orphanage. He'd cried for days when Luka had been adopted, and that feeling of loneliness crept back in. When he started high school, he acted like a complete jerk, always hurting others before they could hurt him. After a while, he toned it down a little, allowing himself to be a little nicer. Then Ciel showed up, and he felt like he was losing everything once again. '_Why does everyone like him so much? He's not perfect or anything.' _he thought. When he had first realized that he had fallen in love with Claude he was unsure of himself. Then Ciel came along and 'took him away'. Deep inside, Alois knew that Ciel wasn't taking him away. He was using this as a mask for his insecurities. That feeling of neglect and abandonment clawed at his heart._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Everyone doesn't hate you, Alois." Claude assured.

"Shut up. How would you know? I'm all alone like I've always been. By myself. I just want it to end. I just want it all to end!" he said desperately.

'_Uh oh. I don't like where this is going.' _Ciel thought.

Alois quickly pulled a silver gun out of his jacket and held it at arms length, pointing it straight at Ciel.

"What the hell? Put that down Alois!" he demanded, panic rising in his voice. _'This guy is friggin' crazy!' _he thought.

"Calm down. I'm sure there are other ways to deal with this." Claude consoled as he inched closer to the boy.

Sebastian tensed. _'This just got real.' _he thought as he poised on the edge of the branch, ready to jump in front of a bullet. He'd known the boy was a bit unstable, but this was _insane_.

"Shut up, Claude. I don't have anyone else. I'll always be alone. This is the only way." Alois said.

The other three males watched in shock as he turned the gun to his own temple. A silent tear slid down his cheek. "Good bye guys." he said.

"Alois!" Claude ran forward as he pulled the trigger.

_*BANG*_

_~Line Break~_

_(A/N- what if I was really mean & I ended the chapter right here? That would suck…..Hehehe)_

Claude held on tightly to Alois's wrist. The bullet had missed its intended target, but still grazed the boy's head. The teenager collapsed in his arms, blood quickly staining his blonde hair.

Ciel sprinted over to the pair, terror painted on his face. "I-Is he alright?" he asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yeah, but call an ambulance." Claude said quickly.

"Do you have a phone? I left mine at home." he lied.

Claude handed him his phone, keeping an eye on the boy cradled in his arms. His breathing was labored and his eyes glazed over.

Ciel tried to stay calm as he dialed 911.

"911 Dispatcher. What's your emergency?"

"My friend just shot himself in the head, and he needs an ambulance."

"What's the address?"

"We're at the park of Vincent R. Richards High School. 6374 South Kuro Avenue." he said quickly.

"Did the bullet go all the way through his head?"

"No, it kinda brushed against the top. He's still bleeding pretty bad though."

"Okay, use some kind of fabric and apply pressure on it to slow the bleeding until the paramedics arrive."

"Alright."

"You can hang up now, the ambulance is on its way."

Ciel hung up the phone and repeated the instructions.

Claude ripped off his jacket and pressed against Alois's bloodied locks.

"Alois…..Alois…stay with me. I'm right here, okay…" he whispered.

Alois looked at the bespectacled boy through hazy eyes. "Cl-Claude … I …. love …y-you…" he choked.

Claude's eyes widened at his sudden confession. "Stop talking until we get you some help. Just hold on okay." he whispered.

Ciel felt uncomfortable watching this exchange. He'd hated Alois with a passion, but he didn't want him to _die_. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the ambulance sirens approaching.

Sebastian observed the scene, making sure to remain silent. It seemed as if they were all gong to be okay. From where he was sitting, he could tell that the bullet had just missed any vital areas by a few inches. _'I believe I saw Ciel hesitate when Claude questioned my intentions. Perhaps I should talk to him.' _he thought. The blaring ambulance pulled up to the curb, and a group of paramedics jumped out. _'Well, I'd better get going. They should be able to handle it from here, and I have something to take care of.'_ he thought as he departed without being seen.

~Line Break~

Ciel sat anxiously in the waiting room. The few hours he had spent there felt like years as he tapped his fingers impatiently. The clock on the wall was mocking him. Claude had gone outside for a bit of fresh air, and he was starting to think he needed some, too.

"Is there anyone here for Alois Trancy?" a doctor called from the entrance to the waiting room.

The blue haired boy jumped from his seat and hurried towards the man.

"Is he alright? What took so long? Can I see him?" he rushed.

"Yes, he's okay. We had to do minor surgery to stop the bleeding in his head. Luckily the bullet only grazed his skull. It didn't hit hard enough to crack it, but there is a little scarring in the adjacent tissue. After a few more days here, he'll be fine. But he is still unconscious, so you won't be able to visit him for a while. You've been through a lot, so you should go home and rest for a little bit." he recommended.

Ciel nodded and left the hospital. Deciding to catch a bus home, he sat down on a bench. He sat still and tried to collect his thoughts. Most of the shock had worn off by now, but he was still in disbelief. He couldn't believe that someone was capable of trying to take their own life. _'I didn't know he was dealing with something like that. He never showed it or said anything. It's ironic. We acted like enemies, but we're actually the same in some ways. We both kind of feel alone sometimes.' _His thoughts wandered back to Claude's words. _"Do you really think he loves you? He's obviously playing around with you." _He thought his heart would stop when he thought of the raven-haired man lying to him. The idea of losing the man's warm touch made his blood run cold. A shiver ran down his spine as the bus slowed to a halt in front of him. He clambered on, paid his fare, and took a seat. Looking out of the window, he wasn't paying attention to the blurred scenery, but lost in his own mind. _'Why am I getting so worked up over this? I shouldn't have anything to worry about. Right? He's told me he loved me a million times, so why should I doubt him?' _he told himself. He looked down at the beautiful blue ring the man had given him. Even through all of his reassurance, a small bit of fear still nagged him. He jumped back to attention when he saw the bus ride past his stop. Ciel sighed and got off at the next red light, barely even paying attention to where he was going. _'What am I going to do?'_

~Line Break~

The blue-eyed boy flopped down on his bed and glanced at the clock. _'3:57? That whole thing with Alois took a lot of time.' _He buried his face in his pillows and caught a bit of Sebastian's fiery scent. As if on cue, he heard his window open and a pair of familiar footsteps.

"Ciel? Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel slowly lifted his head and sat upright in the bed. "Yes." he answered.

The teacher sat down next to him and brushed down his messy sapphire locks. "What happened?" he asked, even though he already knew.

The boy scowled. "I was at the hospital for a while because Alois decided to try to commit suicide right in front of me." he said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the man inquired.

"No. This all started because that idiot Claude took a picture of us together, and was going to send it to everyone to get you fired." he said, suddenly remembering that he still had Claude's phone. He pulled it out and showed him the picture. "You see? He took it while we were at the mall." He quickly deleted the picture. "Then he started talking all of this crap about breaking us up." he mumbled as he looked down at his hands. "And I was thinking…. maybe we shouldn't be together."

"What?" Sebastian asked, hearing no hint of humor in his voice.

"Because it seems like everyone is against us, and if someone finds out, we'll be in trouble. And we're always arguing, and getting mad at each other." he reasoned.

"That's true, but there are even more times when we're happy together." he said as he caressed his pale cheek.

Ciel blushed slightly at the contact. "But…we.."

"Well, I think that this is just a cover for something else. I think you're just pushing me away because you're scared." he said knowingly.

"So, what if I am? How am I supposed to feel?" he asked, clearly frustrated. "You tell me you love me all the time, but how am I supposed to know that you mean it? How do I know that you won't leave me? How do I-"

Sebastian suddenly stole Ciel's lips in a passionate kiss, cutting him off. He brought the boy closer and deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away, he stared at him with serious eyes. "I would never leave you. As long as you want me, I'll stay by your side. I love you, and I'll always love you." he promised.

Ciel felt the intensity in the man's voice and put his arms around his neck. He tucked a lock of raven hair behind his ear and whispered. "I...I love you."

Sebastian froze when he heard the boy's quiet confession. He tensed when he felt the boy brush his soft lips against his jaw line, neck and collarbone. "Ciel…Ciel. Please stop." he said reluctantly.

"Why?" the boy breathed.

The raven-haired man gripped the sheets a little tighter as the boy played with his belt and nipped his neck softly. "I won't be able to control myself. Once we start, I'll want to devour you." he warned.

Ciel laid down and grabbed Sebastian's shirt, pulling the man on top of him.

"Then do it. Devour me."

**Okay, so…..I have a question. I'm planning on ending it with one more chapter, so would you like me to give you a final lemon with it? Just for old times sake? I can either write the lemons, or imply what happened with good wordplay…which one would you like? Thank You For Reading! Luv Ya~!**

**~RenaeChan77**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Here we go, my readers. The final installment of His Butler, Instructing. ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY WAY**_

*Due to the purging of MA fics on this site, I am moving the lemon chapters of my fics to my deviantart account of the same name. ( renaechan77 dot deviantart dot com [fill in the dots and spaces]) I'm sorry for any inconvenience, but I don't make the damn rules. D:

And don't worry, you don't need to have a DA account to view it~

~Line Break~

Ciel awoke to a sweet voice calling his name softly. He finally drifted out of his sleepy stupor and noticed a pair of crimson eyes watching him lazily. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to focus. "S-Sebastian? What's going on?" he mumbled.

"We have to go somewhere today." the raven-haired man answered as he shifted under the sheets. "In about an hour." he added, putting a hand on the boy's cheek.

Ciel moved to brush it away, but let his palm rest on the man's hand. "I'm too tired." he muttered.

Sebastian smirked. Of course the boy was tired; he was probably sore, too. They had gotten to the third round the night before, each time better then the last. Just thinking about the teenager's small frame made him stiffen in more than one place.

"What are you over there thinking about? Something perverted?" Ciel asked knowingly.

"I was thinking about how you boldly confessed your love to me last night." he answered. It was true; he had been thinking about the boy's words for quite a while.

Blushing slightly, Ciel rolled his eyes. "I did not." he whispered.

"Yes, you did. Say it again." the man assured.

"What? No! That's embarrassing." he said.

"Come on." he encouraged, putting an arm around the boy's waist and pulling him closer. "Please?" he whispered into his ear.

Ciel was surprised at the man's honest request and sighed. "Okay. Um…..I… kindaloveyou." he mumbled in a rush.

"You were speaking so fast that I couldn't even hear you. Can you repeat what you said?" the man teased.

"Alright, jeez. _I love you. _Are you happy now?" the boy snapped.

"Yes." the man whispered before kissing Ciel passionately. He made no effort to deepen the kiss, but poured all of his emotions into the brief contact.

Ciel blinked a few times afterwards, his head swimming. _'Whoa. That was….different than usual.'_ he thought, catching that degree of sincerity. He felt more than just simple lust. There were a million different emotions, all compacted into a feeling only described in one way. '_I guess it really is….is _love._' _he thought darkly. However, when he looked into those ruby red eyes, he couldn't help but think it wouldn't be that bad.

"Umm…. Weren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" he asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"Yes. You should start getting ready." the man said reluctantly.

Ciel slowly got out of bed, forgetting that he was still naked. "Ow. My ass hurts." he stated.

"I suppose that's natural. Last night, you were very tight, and-"

"That's enough. I don't really care to hear the rest." he dismissed as he went into the bathroom.

Sebastian smiled and pulled back his disheveled black locks. As he sat up in bed, he couldn't help but feel a twinge a happiness. He had waited so long to hear those three words. Ever since that fiasco in the alley with Grell and Madam Red, he had been harboring these feelings for the bratty, blue-haired boy. Regretting never acting on those feelings, the man made sure to express his love this time around, in hopes that Ciel would return his sentiments. As he laid back on the pillow, he sighed in content. A small smile tugged at his lips when he thought of the boy's words again.

A few minutes later, Ciel returned from the bathroom. He sat down on the edge of the bed, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"What's so funny?" he asked, drying his dripping locks.

"Oh, nothing." Sebastian said off-handedly as he rose from the bed.

"Where are we going?" he added.

"You'll see." the man answered with a wink.

~Line Break~

Ciel watched the city scenery fly by in a blur as they drove through the buzzing streets. The sky was a pale blue, and the sun was shining brightly in his face, much to his annoyance. He tried to figure out where they were going. He didn't like surprises; they were too unexpected.

The sleek black convertible pulled into an adjacent parking lot, and Ciel put together the pieces as he looked up at the tall building.

"No. I'm not going in." he said defiantly, folding his arms.

Sebastian raked his hand through the boy's blue locks.

"I don't like this very much, either. But we should at least try to talk to him." he reasoned.

As stubborn as always, the boy rolled his eyes and looked away. Ciel turned back towards Sebastian as he heard the click of his seatbelt unlocking, and jumped when he noticed how close the man had gotten. He inhaled sharply and caught a bit of his spicy sweet scent.

Sebastian sighed as he put a slender finger under Ciel's chin. "Come on, Ciel. Don't be a brat."

"I'm not a bra-"

Ciel was interrupted by the presence of cool lips crashing against his own. His eyes widened in shock, then lowered in content. He felt the man lick his lip in inquiry, and parted his lips, giving him entry.

Sebastian traced his tongue inside the boy's moist cavern, putting his hands on Ciel's porcelain waist as he felt arms link around his neck. A small moan escaped his throat and he broke off the kiss.

"You are a brat. You're _my_ brat." he whispered, staring into his midnight blue eyes.

A small smile graced the boy's face. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." he relinquished, detaching himself from the raven-haired teacher.

Sebastian smirked internally as they got out of the car, then walked into the hospital side-by-side.

One conversation and elevator ride later, the two stood outside of the hospital room.

"Go in when you're ready." Sebastian assured.

"You're not coming with me?" Ciel asked.

"It would be suspicious if we arrived together. I'll come in a while later." he promised.

Ciel swallowed the bit of nervousness that had appeared and walked into the room.

"Ciel~!" a voice squeaked.

Putting on a small smile, he turned to the speaker. "Hey. How have you been doing Alois?" he asked as he moved to the blonde's bedside.

"Good. The hospital food is pretty bad, though. I'm glad you came." he said cheerily, his sky blue eyes shimmering from the attention.

The two teenagers chatted idly for a few minutes, then Ciel asked a question that had been heavy on his mind for a while.

"Why did you do it? Why would you try to….?" he trailed.

Alois sighed, dreading the question. His eyes scanned the room for any kind of distraction, or even an answer to the boy's inquiry. He found none and chose to stare at his hands as he spoke.

"I…I don't know. I can't explain it. At first, I was happy. I had friends; even then I still felt alone. But then you showed up, with your perfect… _everything_. It seemed like you had the perfect life, and I was left with nothing. I wanted to bring you down with me. I wanted you to feel as horrible as I felt. Then I realized that I'd become a monster. A sick, selfish, twisted monster." he spat. "I started to hate myself. I would look at myself in the mirror and be disgusted by the reflection. Those dirty, impure eyes staring back at me. Why would anyone love me? Who'd want something so evil? I thought the only solution was to end my misery. Everyone would be happy, right? Claude could go and do whatever he wanted. You could live your life without me bitching at you. I just wanted it to..to..end." he stuttered, choking on hot tears. He lowered his head and sobbed into his hands.

"You damn idiot." Ciel mumbled.

Alois looked up at the boy through watery blue eyes.

"W-what?" he sobbed.

"You say you felt alone, but at least you had friends. There are others who've grown up completely alone, without anyone. Left to their own devices, with no one to listen to them. No one to help them when they needed it the most." Ciel raved, his fists clenching in frustration. "Everyday people live their lives, dealing with their own pain. Everyone has something that they have to bear. But they don't just quit and decide to fucking kill themselves! No matter how hard you think your life is, suck it up and keep going. Don't just give up like a damn coward." he fumed, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"I-I'm sorry." Alois choked.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to all the people you've hurt. All the people who cried because they thought you were gone. Think about them before you go around doing selfish things." Ciel spat.

Alois nodded and sniffled loudly.

"If you ever try to do some shit like this again, I'll kick your crazy ass." he threatened. "Now wipe your face; you look ugly like that." he commented.

The blonde boy dried his face with a small smile. "Thank you, Ciel." he whispered.

"Oh, shut up. I just felt like telling you off. I wasn't trying to help you or anything." he defended as he sat on the edge of the hospital bed. He had to admit, at first he detested the blonde boy sitting opposite him. But now, all of that hatred had melted away, and was replaced by empathy. Even a tiny bit of friendly affection_. 'I guess this guy's not so bad when he stops being an idiot.'_ he thought.

"Um…Ciel?" Alois asked.

"Yes?"

"I...I like y-"

"Mr. Trancy?" a voice called from the doorway.

The two boys turned to the nurse entering the room.

"You have another visitor." she said, blushing slightly. "Come on in, sir." she beckoned.

"Thank you." a smooth voice answered. The mystery speaker was revealed as Mr. Michaelis when he entered the room.

"Mr. Trancy. How have you been? Oh, and I see Mr. Phantomhive is here as well." he noted, feigning surprise.

"Mr. Michaelis? What are you doing here?" Alois asked.

"The school informed me that you had been injured, so I decided to come in and check on you." the man said.

Ciel tried to think back to what Alois had been saying before the interruption, but couldn't remember.

Mr. Michaelis noticed the blonde boy's reddened face and eyes, and suspected that he had been crying. He also noted Ciel's sudden calm demeanor around the other boy. There was a sense of peace between the two, and the man wondered what had happened in his absence.

"So, when will you be returning to school?" Mr. Michaelis asked.

"Actually, my foster parents don't think it would be best for me to return to that school. I'm going to transfer." he said.

Ciel sat up straighter on the bed. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Aww. Are you going to miss me, Ciel?" Alois cooed, flicking his tongue.

"Shut up, you weirdo. What school are you going to?" Ciel retorted.

"I don't know yet." he lied.

The blue-haired boy shrugged, hiding his disappointment well.

"Oh well. I guess it can't be helped." he muttered.

The three males turned as the nurse returned to the room.

"The doctor has just informed me that Mr. Trancy needs to get some rest. You two are more than welcome to come back tomorrow." she offered.

Sebastian nodded as Ciel rose from the bed and they both walked toward the door.

"Good bye, Mr. Trancy."

"Bye Mr. Michaelis! Bye Ciel~! Thanks for visiting me; I'll text you." he added.

"Whatever, just don't send me any weird pictures." Ciel cautioned.

"I can't make any promises!" Alois exclaimed.

Ciel shook his head with a small smile as they left the room, the young nurse following behind.

"So…Mr. Michaelis, was it?

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you a teacher?"

"Yes, I am."

Ciel listened calmly while they talked as they strolled toward the exit. Although his face didn't show it, he felt a prickle of annoyance for this woman.

"Do you have any plans today?" she purred sharply.

Ciel's eyes narrowed and he interrupted the man's smooth reply.

"Actually, yes, he does. If you'll excuse us, thank you." he said icily, grabbing Sebastian's porcelain hand and leading him out of the sliding doors. He didn't let his hand go until they arrived at the car.

Sebastian kept his expression nonchalant as they slid into the smooth seats beside each other.

"What was all of that about?" he smiled, making no effort to hide his amusement.

"Shut up. That lady was just getting on my nerves. That wasn't for you. I wasn't trying to hold your hand, either."

Sebastian suddenly leaned in closer, taking the boy's chin in his hand.

"Liar." he whispered, licking the shell of his ear.

Ciel shivered as the man trailed his neck with wet kisses, wrapping his slender arms around the man's neck, encouraging him.

Sebastian captured the boy's soft lips, hungrily swallowing any moans of pleasure. He twisted his hands into his azure locks, and was suddenly struck by the impulse to take him right there in the car, but knew that he couldn't. At least, not yet. He reluctantly broke the bond, catching his breath and fixing his disheveled raven hair.

Ciel flushed slightly, regaining his composure and leaning back on the seat.

The raven-haired man found the boy's hand and held it tightly.

"Ciel?" he called.

"Hm?" he answered.

"I love you." Sebastian said.

The blush on the boy's face deepened. "I love you too." he confessed quietly.

Sebastian chuckled to himself at the boy's adorable reaction. "Do you want to get some breakfast?" the man asked as he buckled his seatbelt and started the car.

Ciel smirked as a devious thought crossed his mind. He moved closer to the demon, his lips lingering over the man's ear.

"I think I'd prefer to do something else." he hinted in a whisper.

Sebastian's pants tightened as he grinned at the boy evilly. "You are so going to get it when we get home." he promised.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." he said, turning back to the window.

***sniffle sob sniffle* Alas, our beautiful journey ends here~! It was a wonderful time, my Lord, but the time has come for us to part ways. I hope that we will be bound to each other once more, or meet again in the afterlife. I would like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed, for without you, there would be no story. This has been **_**'His Butler, Instructing'**_**. I bid you farewell….JUST KIDDING! You didn't think I would leave you, did you? Of course not, my lovely readers! There has been so many reviews, that I absolutely had to do a **_**spin-off! **_**I've already starting writing it. So read this little preview and give me any ideas that you have for a title, please! **

Ciel closed his book wearily as he got up from the chair, following the crowd of students filing out of the lecture hall. Today had been noticeably boring. Maybe because it was so close to final exams, but everyone seemed a little tense. Of course, the blue-haired young man wasn't worried. He was exceptionally smart, and sure that he'd breeze through the exams. As he walked through the busy halls of K University, he acknowledged the greetings of passerby. He turned quickly when he heard a voice calling him.

"Ciel! There you are. How did the pre-test go?" Alois asked as he bounced up to him happily.

"I aced it." he answered.

"Really? Man, you're smart. I got a B- on mine." he said, disappointment in his voice.

"Well, at least you didn't fail." Ciel assured as they continued down the hall.

"Just think. A few more months, and final exams will be over. We'll be done with college, and out in the world to become famous!" Alois exclaimed excitedly.

"Who slipped crack in your coffee? Calm down." the young man reprimanded, exiting the large glass doors.

"You should be excited, too. You're turning 21 this year! You know what that means~! We're going to go out and party rock!" he sang as he did a terrible attempt at a cat daddy.

Ciel scoffed. "Not if you're going to dance like that." he said as they approached the school gates.

"Okay, well bye Ciel. I'll text you later!" Alois exclaimed as he walked away.

"Alright. Lay off the Monster, kid." he called.

The blonde-haired boy waved, then disappeared around a corner.

Ciel turned towards the slightly busy street, checking his watch.

As if on cue, a sleek lack convertible pulled up in front of him. He approached the car and climbed in, putting his bag in the back seat.

"You know, you were two minutes late." he teased.

The raven-haired driver smirked. "I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?" he asked.

Ciel leaned over and captured the man's lips in a passionate kiss, then pulled away. "Consider us even." he said.

Sebastian smiled and pulled into the busy street. "Not yet." he said with a wink.

**So….what do you think my darlings? Do you like it so far? If you get any ideas, don't hesitate to PM me! Anyways, once I get the title I'll start posting the chapters. (Just look for it on my page.) Thank You For Reading!**

_**Dutifully yours, **_

_**~RenaeChan77**_


End file.
